


Teach me a lesson that I'll remember

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Coming Untouched, Dream Sex, Fist Fights, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Josh is 25, Josh is an ass, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tyler forgives him too much, Tyler has glasses, Tyler is 16, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Tyler is late to class one too many times, Now he's got to face the consequences.





	1. The beautiful start to something sinful

**Tuesday: 9:48 AM  
  
** Tyler feels all eyes on him when he runs in through the door, Everyone turns their head with annoyance. It's not news that Tyler never shows up on time, His other teachers never really seem to care, just as long as he keeps his grades up. Except for Mr. Dun, His Music appreciation teacher.  
  
His anger is apparent through his facial expression. "Is there any reason why you're 45 minutes late to my class?" Tyler runs to his seat frantically, It's not like he tries to be late. He looks up as he takes out his notebook and adjusts his glasses, Mr. Dun came down from his podium and is approaching Tyler slowly. "Well? What's your excuse today?" Tyler shifts uncomfortably in his place.  
  
"I...I." Tyler never liked to be asked something under pressure. Mr. Dun shakes his head and walks back to his seat, Mr. Dun looks up at the clock and sighs, "That's the end of today's lesson, Make sure to be here on time tomorrow and have your notes. The section will a little longer than usual. As for you, Joseph."   
  
Tyler looks up as he puts his book away. "If you're late again tomorrow, I'm going to bring this to the school boards attention and I don't think you want that." Tyler nods and pulls his backpack back on. "Y-Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Tuesday: 12:15 PM  
  
** Jordan laughs at something Jenna said about her boyfriend as Tyler stares blankly at his lunch. Jenna is quick to notice and quiets down, "Ty, You alright?" Tyler looks up and nods with a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm great." If anyone knows how Tyler's head works, It's Jenna.  
  
"Tyler..." Her tone is concerning and questioning, Tyler drops his head and groans. "It's nothing, Jenna. Just stop." She sighs, "You can tell me." Tyler pushes his tray away, He isn't hungry anymore but it's not like the food here is good anyways.  
  
"I was late for class again today and Mr. Dun was really, **really** pissed. I don't try to come late, I mean like, I love music more than anything. And I wouldn't want to miss that class for the world and he threatened to alert the school board, They could give me detention o-or give me in-school-suspension." Jenna laughs, Tyler feels stupid for even talking.  
  
"Tyler! You don't have to be upset about that. Mr. Dun is a dick anyways, He can go suck a dick." Jordan stops her from talking any further. "Jen, Stop. Tyler doesn't want a shit school record like you. He actually wants to graduate." Jenna scoffs before throwing her lunch away.  
  
"Look, Tyler. Just...Try to make it tomorrow, Was it Zack?" Tyler nods and fidgets with the hem of his shirt. "Yes, He didn't wake me up on time and made me drive him to his school."  
  
Jenna sits back down and hums. "He still goes to that private school?" Tyler nods again, Jordan pats his back and smiles. "It'll all be okay, Tyler." Why doesn't Tyler believe him.

* * *

 **Wednesday: 9:55 AM**  
  
"Crap! Mr. Dun, I'm so sorry!" Tyler apologizes as he runs through the door, Everyone is already standing up with their backpacks on and getting ready to leave. Mr. Dun is clearly furious and irritated, Tyler runs up to him and apologizes a million more times.  
  
"I'm not having it, Tyler. I've already told you-" "Please! Please, I'm begging you, sir." Mr. Dun stands up and files his papers for his next class, Tyler follows him to his office and adjusts his crooked glasses. "Mr. Dun, I'm sorry. Okay? Please, I'll stay after school if you need me to, I-I'll do anything." Mr. Dun stops filing his papers and turns to Tyler. "Anything? Really?"  
  
Tyler gulps loudly before nodding. Mr. Dun turns around and crosses his arms as he looks at the floor with a smile. "Your education means that much to you?" He asks with disbelief dripping from his tongue, Tyler nods. He hums in response before pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you slip this time. But if you're late tomorrow, You will be punished." Tyler shifts uncomfortably, Why does he like the sound of that?

* * *

 **Thursday: 9:00 AM**  
  
"Okay, Class. I'm just going to take attendance first then we can get started on the percussion section." Mr. Dun types in every absence on his laptop, He looks up and sees Tyler sitting pretty and polite while cleansing the lenses of his glasses.  
  
"Tyler." His head shoots up immediately and he raises his hand with a smile that shows off his crooked teeth. "Here!" Mr. Dun nods and affirms his presence before sending it to the office.  
  
"Okay, We're just going to get started so, no notes today. I'm just going to demonstrate different drums, All you have to do is pay attention." He stands up and walks over to a bass drum and instructs how it works, how it's made and what it sounds like. Tyler has never been so intrigued.  
  
"This one is a snare drum, People like to use it for dramatic purposes, Like this." He grabs two drumsticks and performs a drum roll. A few people laugh and others just watch, Tyler laughed a little while Jordan and Jenna roll their eyes beside him. He sets the snare aside then walks over to a drum-set and sits down.  
  
"This is obviously a regular drum set but it's more than just that. Here we have our hi-hat." He hits the metal with his drumstick and shows everyone how it sounds.  
  
"And the cymbals here are special because no cymbal sounds the same, They all create a different sounds. And it's all made through vibration. So when I show you, you can hear it clearly." Mr. Dun strikes the metal with force and Tyler can hear how long the sound lasts.  
  
"If anyone would like to play one of these, You can go right ahead." One kid laughs nervously as he stands up and grabs a drum stick and hits the bass drum, The loud sound echoes throughout the room and everyone becomes excited to volunteer.  
  
Mr. Dun laughs quietly at some of the kids enthusiasm before tapping away at his set. Tyler watches admiringly as he thinks of a rhythm and creates a beat, Tyler loves watching the way his muscles flex as he strikes the instrument with power.  
  
Jenna pokes Tyler's neck with her pencil and laughs. "Oh, My god! Tyler's drooling over the teacher!" She begins to laugh hysterically as Tyler rubs his neck and gives her an angered look. "I do not! Shut up!" Jordan notices Tyler's cheeks fade into a crimson red shade and his glasses fog up before he joins Jenna's laughter.  
  
"Dude! Oh, my god! He is! Look, He's blushing!" Tyler smiles as he shakes his head. "N-No, I'm not! Quit it!" He pulls his glasses off and wipes away the fog until it's clear enough to see through.  
  
"Tyler's Got a crush!" Jenna says loudly in a sing-song tone like a six-year-old would. Tyler looks up to see Mr. Dun putting his sticks aside and smiling at him. Tyler smiles wider and looks away shyly. Jenna smiles and pokes Tyler's cheek, "You do! You like him!" Tyler swats her hand away playfully and blushes harder. "No, I don't." He laughs his way through his sentence so it's pretty clear he's lying. Tyler never was good at lying.

* * *

 **Thursday: 3:15 PM**  
  
Mr. Dun is in his office packing up his belongings while continuously looking at his watch, He stops when he hears soft footsteps behind him. He turns around to see Tyler, Still standing pretty and shyly in the doorframe. His fingertips fidgeting with his jacket sleeves as he talks, His legs completely stiff even when he rocks back and forth.  
  
"H-Hi, Sir. I was just...I wanted to apologize for-" "No need to apologize, Tyler. No big deal." His voice is reassuring but Tyler still isn't convinced. "Are you sure? I should make up for it, at least do some extra homework or something."  
  
Mr. Dun shakes his head and smiles. "I promise. It's okay, Tyler. Hey, At least you showed up on time today." Tyler nods in agreement before walking hesitantly into his office. Mr. Dun smiles and offers his seat for Tyler, Tyler politely declines. "What is it that you came here for, Tyler?" Good question, What did he come here for?  
  
"Um...Well, I don't quite know." He looks down at the ground and sighs, He feels so stupid. "It's okay." Tyler smiles widely again and Mr. Dun returns one just as big. "If it makes you uncomfortable or anything, Please feel free to tell me but I just think your smile is so adorable." Tyler blushes and chuckles with disbelief.  
  
"That doesn't make me uncomfortable, Just...How? In my opinion, I think my smile is ugly. My teeth are all messed up and my dimples make me look stupid." Mr. Dun's eyebrows furrow and he scoffs. "Are you serious? Tyler, You're perfect." Tyler hides his blush behind his hands. "No, I'm not." He feels a pair of rough hands carefully pull his off of his face, He's met with his teacher's beautiful, wide, honey-brown eyes and comforting smile. "Yes, You are. Don't do that to yourself."  
  
Tyler is trying not to notice that he's still holding onto Tyler's wrists as he bites his tongue. "Y-You mean it?" "Yes, I wouldn't lie to you." Tyler goes home with a new fluttering feeling in his heart.

* * *

 **Friday: 11:35 AM**  
  
"Tyler, Baby. Do you ever plan on waking up?" Kelly speaks softly through Tyler's door. He lazily creaks his eyes open and he reaches for his glasses on his nightstand. "W-What?" "Ty, I drove Zack to school already so you don't have to worry about it." Tyler sets his glasses on before looking a this clock and jolting out of bed with panic "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Tyler runs through his closet for an outfit as his mom talks about how Zack and her debated about it. He dresses himself quickly before grabbing his backpack and shoving his feet into his shoes and running as fast as he could to school.

* * *

 **Friday: 12:09 PM**  
  
Jenna bites into her pizza as she listens to Jordan complain about how Mrs. Easterly gave him too much Biology homework on a Friday, She looks pasts Jordan and catches a glimpse of Tyler running to their table. Sweat dripping from his forehead, Cheeks red, Glasses in hand, and his gaping mouth as he gasps for air. "Dude, You okay?" She asks with a mouth full of pizza. Tyler shakes his head as he sits down, "No, No. I'm not okay." He throws his head back as he tries to stable his breathing. "Where were you in second hour?" Jenna asks, Jordan speaks along side her. "Where were you, period." Tyler takes Jordan's water bottle and chugs half of it before sighing.  
  
"Long story."

* * *

 **Friday: 3:15 PM**  
  
Tyler takes a deep breath before walking into the band room and walking up to Mr. Dun's office, He rests his head on the door frame and watches as he puts his assignment papers away for him to grade later on. Tyler clears his throat and the older turns around. "Tyler. Hey, Look, I'm sorry about yesterday." Tyler shakes his head and smiles. "It's okay, I didn't mind." Mr. Dun looks at the ground and shakes his head. "No, It's really not." Tyler, of course, Thinks the worst of what's next.  
  
"It wasn't professional and very foolish of me and I just want you to know you don't have to avoid me but if you feel the need to, that's perfectly fine. I understand." Tyler shakes his head frantically and walks up to his teacher. "No, Sir. I wouldn't avoid you, If I was, Would I really be here?" Mr. Dun nods a little, "I just didn't wake up earlier, It had nothing to do with you." Tyler reassures, He can see some stress fall from the man's shoulders. "Okay, Alright..." He sighs before taking a seat in his chair and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You're a good kid, Tyler. Just so you know, I really like you. Probably much more than my other students." Tyler laughs and comes around Mr. Dun's desk and sitting on top.  
  
"I'd like to hear about you, I want to know the real you and pass it up. We only have four months left together so..." "So?" Mr. Dun rubs his chin as he thinks of things to ask. "We can start with something stupid like...What's your favorite color?" Tyler laughs for a few seconds before thinking.  
  
"I like yellow...But pink is pretty sick." Mr. Dun chuckles little before agreeing. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Tyler shakes his head. "No, No girlfriend. I'm gay, actually." He hums. "Got a boyfriend?" Why does he care? "Nope, Single." He hums again. He puts his rough hand on Tyler's knee and asks. "How old are you?" "I'm 16." Tyler notices him stiffen up before he retreats his hand and runs it over his face.  
  
"Fuck." He mumbles. "What?" "Nothing, Um...Why do you put yourself down like you do? You really underestimate yourself." Tyler shrugs. "Just have a low-self esteem and no confidence, I guess." Mr. Dun frowns and puts his hand back on Tyler's knee. "Why is that?" He sounds like a counselor, But some how it helps Tyler open up.  
  
"My ex-boyfriend was just...He was verbally abusive to me. He put me down constantly in front of his friends to try and look cool and I guess after a while I believed him. He told me I was ugly and lucky I was with him because he could have anybody, he just used me for sex." Mr. Dun's hand squeezes Tyler's knee lightly and he shakes his head.  
  
"Jesus, That's...Wow, I'm terribly sorry, Tyler." Tyler shrugs. "It's not your fault, He was just an asshole. S-Sorry, I shouldn't cuss." Mr. Dun chuckles and shrugs. "You're okay, I'd swear too but I'd probably get in trouble." Tyler's hand trails down to Mr. Dun's hand and he giggles seductively. "I promise not to tell." Mr. Dun bites his lip as Tyler continues his cute giggling. "My name is Josh, By the way so if you don't want to keep calling me sir and Mr. Dun." Tyler takes a note of it and smiles. "Thank you...Josh."

* * *

 **Friday: 9:45 PM**  
  
"Okay, Let me get this straight...He asked if you had a boyfriend, then he asked how old you were?" Jordan asks over the phone, Tyler feels like a teenage girl. He's lying on his stomach on his bed, holding a stuffed bear in one hand and gripping his phone tightly with the other with his ankles crossed and high in the air and the cutest smile on his face. "Yeah, Pretty much. What do you think that means? It was-" "Weird. That's weird, Tyler. He's most definitely trying to fuck you." Tyler scoffs and throws his head down. "No, I wouldn't say that."  
  
"You wouldn't...But I would, And I did. He's trying to fuck." Tyler rolls his eyes and sighs. "He's so worried about keeping a professional front, though. isn't wanting to have sex with your student unprofessional?" "Yes, Very but seriously. I highly believe he wants to, You don't see the way he looks at you when your head is down when you're taking notes. He makes big ol' heart eyes like a cartoon character." Tyler laughs, He doesn't believe him but it's a nice thought.

* * *

 **Monday: 9:00 AM**  
  
Tyler sits down beside Jenna and Jordan and zones off as they talk about their weekends. He's more focused on Mr. Dun. He's wearing a suit rather than his usual casual attire, His dark brown curls are now an eye-popping shade of hot pink. His favorite color.  
  
"Tyler?" Jenna looks annoyed as Tyler finally looks to her. "Hmm?" She groans. "Stop making heart eyes at the teacher and listen to me." He nods. "I noticed you weren't wearing your glasses today. Can you even see?" Jenna asks, Jordan is staring at Tyler with confusion.  
  
He's never seen him without his glasses on, Tyler nods. "Yes, I can see. I'm just wearing contacts." Jenna coos at him and he looks at her confused.  
  
"What?" She pokes at his sides and gets all mushy. "You did that for the teacher, didn't you?" Tyler scoffs and shakes his head. "No, Are you crazy?" She shrugs. "Hey, He probably got dressed up for you too." Tyler looks up at Mr. Dun, He's already looking back with his pretty smile as if he'd already been watching the boy. Maybe he did get dressed up just for Tyler.  
  
Tyler waits until class is over to approach him. He smiles widely when he see Tyler. "Salutations, Joseph. How are you, Today?" Tyler tilts his head side-to-side for a second. "Eh, I'm alright. I noticed you got a dressed up today. You got a date later or just a very important meeting?" Mr. Dun chuckles.  
  
"No, No date. No meeting either, Just...Thought I'd be a little bit on the classy yet professional side. I also noticed you're not wearing your glasses. You look equally adorable without 'em as you do with them." Tyler blushes and looks away.

* * *

 **Monday: 1:42 AM**  
  
_"Goddammit." Tyler curses as he walks into the empty class room. "Mr. Dun, I'm so fucking sorry!" He's wearing a NASA shirt rather than a suit today, He's also avoiding eye contact with Tyler. "Tyler, I've already told you what would happen if you were late. I've given you plenty of warnings, okay? You've been doing this all year, I'm not-" "Please, Josh!" His eyes could burn holes through Tyler. "You Do not call me Josh! You will respect me and call me-" "No! I don't care. It's not my fault you're trying to get into my pants, okay bud. I know what you're getting at. You don't just casually ask your students who they're dating and how old they are unless you want to fuck them."_  
  
_Josh's face is red with both anger and embarrassment. He grabs Tyler's shirt and drags him into one of the practice rooms and slams the door shut. Tyler backs up into the corner and regrets every word he said. Josh stares at Tyler with such angry eyes he swears they aren't his. "Josh, I'm..." He gulps loudly before correcting himself. "Mr. Dun, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just still pissed at my brother, I didn't mean it." Josh walks up to a chair and sits down, He points to his grounding and Tyler shyly walks over to him. "I-I'm sorry, Josh." "No talking." He pats his lap and Tyler stares at him with confusion. "Bend over."_  
  
_Tyler hesitantly bends over the man's lap and gasps as he tugs Tyler's jeans and boxer's down to his knees. "W-What are you doing?!" He shrieks, Josh's rough hand lands upon Tyler's newly exposed flesh and he jumps from the burning sensation. "Count." Tyler turns his head and immediately turns back around at the fury in Josh's before he counts._  
  
_"One."_  
  
_"Two"_  
  
_"Three."_  
  
_"Four."_  
  
_"Fuck...F-Five."_  
  
_"S-S-Six!"_  
  
_"Se-even!"_  
  
_"Eight..."_  
  
_"Mmm, Nine."_  
  
_"Ten."_  
  
_Josh softly runs his hand over Tyler's reddened ass, His hand print is now imprinted into his skin and Tyler is crying. Tyler falls from his lap and lies on the floor in pain, Josh stands up and pulls the boy up onto his knees. "You've got one hell of a dirty mouth on you, Joseph. I wanna see what else it can do." Tyler whines as he watches Josh unbutton his jeans, He's wanted this for so long, he's having trouble believing this is real life._  
  
_Josh pulls his length from his boxers and Tyler's eyes widen, He's bigger than he expected. Josh grips under Tyler's chin and guides him towards his hardening cock, Tyler's mouth waters as he inches closer. His mouth opens wide enough and his lips wrap around Josh's tip, He savors the flavor on his tongue as he leans his head further and takes in more of Josh until his nose is met with his pelvic bone and nestled into his small amount of hair._  
  
_Tyler's hand runs up from the floor and up to Josh's hip and holds him in place as he pulls back and slides his cock to the back of his throat until he gags. He looks up with glossy eyes through his fogging glasses, Josh pulls them off and sets them on the floor beside Tyler before throwing his head back and petting Tyler's hair. "O-Oh, fuck. You feel so fucking good around me, Baby boy. Keep going, Just like that."_  
  
Tyler Jolts awake with a thick layer of sweat dripping from his body and drool seeping from his lips onto his pillow and chin. He sits up and takes a deep breath before running a hand through his soaking hair. Tyler's throat feels dry, Maybe it's the guilt he feels in his heart or maybe it's because of the craziness of his sexual desires. He shifts his legs to the side of his bed and grabs his glasses before standing up. He looks down at his tenting erection in his boxers and rolls his eyes. "Fuck..."

* * *

 **Tuesday: 8:59 AM**  
  
Jordan stands behind Tyler as he stares through the glass window of the band room. Josh is wearing a NASA shirt, His heart drops at the intensity of Deja Vu washing over him. "You alright?" Tyler turns around to his concerned friend and nods. He doesn't want to go inside. "Come on, You don't want to be late, do you?" Tyler shakes his head and hesitantly follows Jordan inside.  
  
"Good morning, Boys. You made it just in the nick of time." Mr. Dun exclaims happily as they walk in just as the bell goes off. Good to see he's in a great mood. Tyler sits next to Jenna, She's digging into bag of Hot Cheetos and looking at her twitter updates, Practically invisible to the world around her.  
  
"Tyler...Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jordan jabs. Tyler shrugs as he rubs his eyelids, His contacts bother him a lot but it's worth it. He feels less nerdy without them.  
  
"Well, I'm going to put a vote for it. Your choices are take the day off or we take notes the whole hour. Who wants the first option?" Every one raises their hand except for Tyler and Jenna.  
  
Mr. Dun nods, "I thought you'd say that. Free day it is, then." He smiles as he steps off of his podium and walks into his office, Everyone begins either talking or sneaking out of school early today while Tyler stares in the direction Josh went.  
  
"Go get 'em tiger." Jordan encourages, Tyler pinches Jordan's arm playfully and giggles as he walks to his office, He knocks on the frame a few times before Josh looks up. "Tyler! How's my favorite student doing, today?" Tyler blushes a bit as he steps inside.  
  
"I'm doin' alright. Kind of tired but I'm managing. How are you?" Tyler asks with his hands held behind his back.  
  
"I'm doing great. Never better." "Why so good?" Tyler feels a little stupid for asking but Josh seems for than thrilled to share. "My sister just got engaged, Which is exciting but mostly I think I'm happier to see you. Always love your company." Tyler throat dries up and he sits onto of his desk again.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Josh smiles and puts his hand on Tyler's knee again but not of course after he checked the room to see if anyone was watching. Tyler puts his hand on top of Josh's and smiles. "Why did you stop wearing your glasses?" He asks after a long, comfortable silence.  
  
"Eh, I don't know. I just thought I looked a little nerdy with them so I got contacts instead. D-Do you like them?" Josh immediately nods. "Of course, Never really got the chance to notice how beautiful your eyes are until now." Tyler sarcastically bats his eyelashes but Josh's grip on his knee becomes a little tighter after.  
  
"You're just...You're a very attractive young man, You know that?" Tyler shakes his head. "I...No, Not really." Josh scoffs at that. "You are, And don't believe anyone who tells you otherwise."

* * *

 **Tuesday: 12:21 PM**  
  
"Mr. Dun is seriously crushing on you, Dude. I saw what he did, He made you blush and get all squeamish and he was touching you. Not all weird or anything bu-" "I know he was touching me, Genius." Tyler hisses.  
  
Jordan backs down, His hands go up in defense. "Hey, I'm sorry. Just...I saw it. You've got to make a move or something. And soon, The year's is almost over and he's more than likely going to be switched to a different school so... You either fuck or you don't." Tyler playfully punches Jordan's shoulder.  
  
"Why is it always sex? You always say we're going to fuck. Why can't we just like, Kiss or go on a date or something like that. Why is your first assumption sex?"  
  
Jordan shrugs as he bites into his apple. "The sexual tension is every where."

* * *

 **Tuesday: 3:15 PM**  
  
Tyler sits on the curb in front of the main doors and crosses his ankles. The eraser of his pencil is placed in between his red, plump lips as he looks down at his homework. Everyone has already left the school grounds and it's fairly warm outside so Tyler has no reason to go home to finish his work, A loud pair of footprints come up from behind him but he pays no attention to it. Fortunately he has to when he's face to face with Josh again.  
  
"Tyler? What are you doing out here?" He asks as he digs for his keys. Tyler shrugs even though he knows why he doesn't want to leave. "Just too tired to walk home." Josh nods, Tyler can tell he's hesitant before asking. "You want me to drive you home?" Tyler looks around in case anyone would see, He shakes his head.  
  
"No, But you could still drive me around. Don't really wanna go home today." Tyler looks up at him with puppy eyes as Josh looks down with sympathetic ones. "I...Sure, We can go where ever you want." Tyler smiles as he puts his book and homework back into his backpack and he stands up. "Ready when you are."

* * *

 **Wednesday: 1:25 AM**  
  
Tyler has his head resting in his palms as Josh tells a story about the first time he ever played a show in front of someone, Tyler learned he used to be a drummer for a band called "House Of Heroes" before their old one came back.  
  
Tyler wishes deep down that Josh could've been a drummer like he always desired to be. Tyler yawns into his hand and Josh turns to his clock. "Fucking shit. It's a school night isn't it?" Tyler nods his head lightly, He knows what it's supposed to mean but he doesn't want to leave just yet.  
  
"Please don't say it." "I won't...But you have to." Tyler frowns as he stands up and grabs his backpack. "I don't wanna leave you." Josh frowns with Tyler and nods sadly. "I know." He grabs his keys again then guides Tyler out to his car. The drive is quiet except for when Tyler speaks up to give Josh directions but he has his arms crossed and the saddest expression known to man on his face.  
  
He shrinks in place as they come to a stop in his driveway, Josh turns to Tyler and leans his head against his seat. "What's wrong?" Josh asks, Jordan was right. He has to make a move, Now or Never.  
  
Tyler unbuckles his seatbelt and takes a deep breath before closing his eyes, puckering his lips slightly and leaning forward. His lips press against Josh's. They were soft and warm, Not the romantic first kiss he'd prefer but he's happy with it.  
  
He notices when Josh's hand reaches Tyler's shoulder and pushes him away. That's the moment when Tyler's heart breaks and his stomach drops. "I-I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Tyler turns to open the door but Josh's hand stops him.  
  
"Listen...Tyler, Fuck. This...This can't happen, I want it to, Trust me. I want you more than anything in the world but I could lose my job, or even go to jail. You could get expelled." Tyler tears up and shakes his head. "Please, Josh. I know all that is a possibility but do what you've been telling me. Don't think about the worst, Just think on the bright side. It can only be one time, Just one time. Please, Josh."  
  
Tyler begs.  
  
Josh rubs the bridge of his nose and turns off the overhead light before unbuckling his seatbelt as well, He grabs Tyler's jaw and leads him to his lips. It's better than the last time, Josh's touch is less tense and the kiss some how feels softer. Tyler feels butterflies when Josh slides his tongue over Tyler's lips, asking for permission.  
  
Tyler lets him in and moans as he fights for dominance.  
  
It's all a blur of lips against lips and hands touching everywhere they can reach before they both end up in the back seat and stripping off their clothes. Tyler is on his back and  feels his whole body heat up when he sees Josh's body, A bright sleeve tattoo, beautiful freckles kissing his shoulders, soft pale skin trailing to his deep v-line. Josh leans back into Tyler's skin and kisses him deeply while grinding into Tyler's clothed cock.  
  
Tyler's a desperate whining mess with eyes blown with desire and his legs wide open. Josh trails down and kisses every inch of his bronzy tanned skin, He kisses his scars that he's too afraid to ask about, He kisses his hip bones that show through his flesh so perfectly, He kisses right above the hem of his jeans before peeling them down his legs.  
  
Tyler feels like he can't breathe.  
  
His heart races when Josh pulls his boxers off and he grips his cock, Tyler's back arches and he gasps loudly into the crook of Josh's neck. Josh seemed to love the reaction and he twists his wrist as he tugs Tyler's member carefully. Tyler closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Josh's shoulder blade.  
  
 Tyler bucks into Josh's touch and bites into his skin as he swipes his thumb over the tip.  
  
Josh lets go of Tyler and brings his fingers up to his mouth and slicks them up before kissing Tyler's cheek. "I'm going to prep you, Okay? It's going to hurt for-" "Josh, I know. I've had sex before." Josh nods before slowly bringing his finger to Tyler's hole and kisses Tyler's jaw as he lets it sink in.  
  
He pushes his finger in until he reaches to his knuckle, He slowly pulls it out before repeating the process until Tyler was begging for more.  
  
Tyler is ready.  
  
Josh rids of the rest of his clothes before spitting into his palm and slicking himself up. Tyler's throat dries up when he sees Josh's size, He's making sure to pinch himself to make sure this isn't another sex dream. He smiles when he realizes it isn't.  
  
Josh kisses the corners of Tyler's crooked smile before lining himself up with Tyler's hole, He presses his forehead to Tyler's and they both lose themselves in each other's eyes. Tyler's eyes close when Josh's cock sinks in, The stretch burns but the sexual relief of feeling Josh fill him up until he feels full makes him want more.  
  
Josh moans at the feeling of Tyler's tight, warmth around him. He presses himself in until his hips meet Tyler's. He stays in place for Tyler to adjust but he's arching his back and bucking his hips in need for more.  
  
"I'm not going to break, Josh. I want you to fuck me." Josh wouldn't have expected that to ever to come from Tyler's mouth, The quiet and shy boy with an innocent smile is really a dirty-mouthed sinner.  
  
Josh takes his word and pulls almost completely out and slams back in, Tyler lets out a satisfied cry at the rush. Josh's hands holds onto Tyler's small hips as he thrusts roughly into the young boy, Tyler's hand grab the edges of the seat beneath him as he breathes heavily. Tyler's grip loosens and he trails a hand down his body and grabs onto his ignored cock and twists his wrist the way Josh was.  
  
He jerks his wrist along with Josh's thrusts and he lets a sweet moan spill from his red lips. Tyler notices how it encouraged Josh, His thrusts become harder and Tyler's jaw opens wide at the intensifying pleasure.  
  
Tyler clenches around Josh as he arches his back again and Josh throws his head back with a low growl, The car rocks with Josh's body and Tyler prays none of his neighbors are looking outside their windows. Tyler's hand stops so he can hold onto Josh's arms as he fucks into him, He makes sure to keep eye contact to drive Josh crazy. It sure as hell seemed to work.  
  
"J-Josh...I wanna-" He's cut off by his own moaning, Josh slows his rhythm for Tyler to speak clearly. Tyler tries to catch his breath as he speaks brokenly. "I wanna ride you..." Josh smiles and pulls out of him slowly before helping Tyler reposition himself so he's on top.  
  
He looks down at Josh and his soft hands touch Josh's body, Lightly feeling his skin on his chest and he kisses his collarbones. He looks into Josh's eyes and they show something that Tyler can't quite comprehend but he grabs the back of Josh's neck and pulls him into a sweet kiss as his other hand angles Josh's cock up with his hole again and he sinks down with ease.  
  
Josh lightly bites Tyler's bottom lip as he feels Tyler around him again, He savors the feeling and lets out a soft groan. "So good, Baby." Tyler pulls away and sits up straight with a cocky smile on his lips, Josh's hands grab onto Tyler's hips again and Tyler sways his hips forward before lifting off of Josh's body and sinking back down. He throws his head back with a quiet and high pitched moan.  
  
He's never felt this good during sex. It's so intimate and sexy and feels like it was meant to be. It doesn't feel like a mistake.  
  
Tyler picks up his speed until his skin is slapping against Josh's and he feels the car bounce with him, He lets one hand hold onto Josh's as he bounces energetically and the other grip his own hair and he pulls on the wetted roots. A thin layer of sweat decorates Josh's body, His hot pink hair sticks to his forehead as his mouth gapes open, Beautiful and quiet sounds pour from both of their mouths.  
  
Josh hits Tyler's prostate and Tyler immediately jolts with a loud cry, He finds the right angle and bounces so he can revive the feeling every time. An intense feeling boils in Tyler's gut and his legs feel weaker, His own cock slaps against his stomach as he ignores touching himself to delay the gratification of cumming.  
  
"I'm so fucking close." Josh exclaims as Tyler grinds with passion. Tyler bites his lip and watches Josh fall apart. Josh's grip become tighter and his eyes squeeze shut and Tyler squeals as he feels Josh fill him up, His warm cum is already seeping out and he isn't even done. Tyler stills his movements when Josh's body slumps back some, It doesn't stop him from reaching up to Tyler's cock and jerking him until he too spills.  
  
Tyler gasps as he empties himself over Josh's chest and stomach, It decorates his sheen of sweat and makes him look sexier than before. Tyler's thighs shake and his chest heaves as he pulls himself off of Josh, Josh grabs onto Tyler's small body and holds him close to his own. Tyler feels safe.  
  
He looks up at Josh with glossy eyes. "Thank you." Is the last thing he whispers into his neck before he re-dresses himself and stumbles inside his house.  


* * *

**Thursday: 7:35 AM**  
  
Jordan looks at Jenna as she watches Tyler limp his way to their table. "Jesus, dude. You can barely walk, Are you alright?" Jenna asks, Tyler scratches his head and nods. "I'm great, Just a little weak today." She hums and hands him her bottle of milk. "Maybe this will help." Tyler knows it won't but takes the jug anyways and chugs the whole thing.  
  
Tyler winces as he sits down beside Jordan, Who is giving him a look that determines his knowledge of what might've happened. Tyler hesitates before nodding. Jordan's laughs loudly and puts a fist over his mouth. "You're kidding! Oh, My god! That's...Amazing, Tyler. Holy fuck!" Tyler laughs quietly and Jenna looks lost. "What?" Jordan shakes his head and looks at his breakfast. "Nothing...Nothing." He gives Tyler a side look and Tyler sighs before putting his head down. He's so tired.  


* * *

  
**Thursday: 9:00 AM**  
  
A short, blonde woman with thick thighs and Smokey eye make-up smiles widely behind Josh's podium with a stack of papers in hand. Tyler is skeptical before sitting in his chair, She waits until everyone is seated before speaking. "Hello, Everyone. My name is Ms. Ryan, And I'm your substitute today. Mr. Dun took the day off today but he gave me permission to hand you back your tests from last week, Other than that it's going to be work day so just work on something from another class." Tyler shrinks in place, He feels like it's his fault Josh didn't show up today.  
  
Regardless, He got a 95% on his test.  


* * *

**Thursday: 12:25 PM**  
  
Jordan waited until Jenna left for her doctors appointment to talk about what happened. He pushes his tray away and looks at his friend with a questionable expression. "So..." Tyler looks at him and shrugs with a smile. "What?" Jordan rolls his eyes before sitting up straight. "You fucked him, didn't you?" Tyler nods.  
  
"Told you." Tyler scoffs at his cockiness. "Told me what?" Jordan looks around the cafeteria in case any teachers were near-by. "I told you Mr. Dun wanted to hit that. Beside, You said it wouldn't lead to sex...But it did. Give me the details, though. How'd everything go down?"  
  
Tyler takes a deep breath as he remembers every touch and noise. "He drove me around town for a little bit and we talked for a while. He told me a lot about him but I was more than thrilled to listen, He's so interes-" Jordan fake yawns and Tyler's eyebrows furrow. "Skip! I'm talking about the sex."  
  
"Fine, It was...Amazing, He was careful and gentle and he...I can tell he meant it, I could feel his love through his touch. His body is fucking wonderland. His skin was so pretty. I want to touch him again, I want to feel him. I want more. I told him just once but I want more." Jordan nods and hums. "Well, He wasn't gentle cuz 1. you can't walk straight, and 2. You got the biggest fucking hickey in the crook of your neck, I hope you know." Tyler looks down at the collar of his shirt and quickly covers it up. He thought he covered it when he left.  
  
"But I'm glad you had a good time, Just hope you don't get in trouble. And about the part about you wanting more, See if he wants more as well. If not then just leave it be and let's have everything go back to the way it was." Tyler lies his head down on the table. How can he make things go back to normal?  


* * *

**Friday: 3:00 PM**  
  
Josh didn't show up to school until after lunch so right after the day ended Tyler ran to the band room as fast as he could before he missed him.  
  
Just barely. Tyler runs into his as he walks through the door way, His body slams into Josh's and he falls back, hard. He looks up at Josh's blurry form and he holds his hand out to Tyler. "Shoot, I'm sorry, Tyler. Are you okay?" He helps Tyler back to his feet, Tyler squints his eyes at Josh before smiling. "Oh, Josh! Hi!" Josh laughs before bending down and grabbing Tyler's glasses, Of course to Tyler's luck, Both lenses are broken with glass falling to the ground. "Oh, Damn. I'm so sorry." Tyler grabs them from Josh's hands and shrugs. "It's okay, I should've been more careful."  
  
Josh chuckles before taking Tyler's hands. "Sorry I wasn't here today, Slept in a little too late. Wanna go out for another drive?" Tyler blushes wildly knowing he's going to end up naked and screaming Josh's name later.


	2. If I want it, I need it

**Sunday: 1:24 AM  
  
  
** Tyler lies back against his cold sheets and closes his eyes, He hates that he's missing Josh. He's been counting down each individual second until he gets to see that damn smile again. He remembered why he missed him Friday.  
  
He remembers following Josh to his car with a wild, crimson blush. A sudden voice stopped the both of them in their tracks. "Mr. Dun, What's going on here?" The deep tone came from Principal Simmons, Tyler felt his world stop at the moment. Josh smiled as he looked at the both of them, It didn't seem nervous or as if he'd been caught. "Ah, Mr. Simmons, Salutations. Tyler, here, was just asking me about the homework from this morning. Once again, So sorry for being late today, Strong apologies sir." He says with such a calm tone, Mr. Simmons nods but never leaves. Tyler swallows his pride as he tries his best to act.  
  
"So, Do I have to pick up the homework now or on Monday?" He tried his best to sound like it was a normal conversation, His face shouted liar but his tone sounded convincing enough. Josh responded with an apology and said Monday. Tyler nods his head and thanks him before walking home, He's still pissed off that his own principal cock blocked him. No worries now, Tyler just has to use his imagination to help him out now. He prays his mother and brother won't hear him from down the hallway.  
  
Tyler tugs his red plaid pajama bottoms down along with his boxers and his throbbing member slaps against his naked stomach. Tyler closes his eyes and sighs as he licks a stipe one his palm and brings it down to his cock and experimentally tugs the flesh in the way josh had done before, He gasps and arches his back perfectly. He loves the rush of pleasure he received from just the smallest contact.  
  
He hums as he grips himself sturdily and sets a slow pace for himself, He thinks of Josh. He thinks of his hands feeling up Tyler's warm, soft skin as he thrusts into him. Another chill is sent down his spine when he think of how good his cock felt inside of him, He was so big and he filled Tyler up just right. He loved the feeling of his warm cum coating his walls and how electrifying it felt when his cock grazed his prostate. Tyler moans as his pace quickens up, He loved the soft moans that erupted from his lips and his face of pure pleasure when Tyler rode him. He loved seeing his lustful eyes and his wide open mouth as he held Tyler's hips tightly.   
  
Tyler whines as he thinks about Josh's hot breath against his neck as he climbs closer, He remembers his body, His soft flesh. His beautiful v-line that could cut through diamonds. Tyler's eyes close tightly as he thinks about Josh's voice. **"You like that, baby? Want daddy to fuck you harder?"** He'd say, Tyler nods his head and moans "Y-Yes, Daddy...Harder!" His wrist twist around his head as he quickens his pace. His back arches again and his hips raise up into his hand, He knows Josh would deliver the right pleasure Tyler couldn't give himself.  
  
**"Ooh, You're so tight. You feel so good around me, Baby."** He'd moan, Tyler whimpers at a higher volume than he'd like but he's too caught up in his fantasy to notice. "Your cock feels so good, Daddy...You fuck me so good, You-" His own words are cut off by a soft moan. His hips buck up into his wrist and he bites his lip hard. Josh would slow his thrusts to tease him, He'd love to see Tyler sob and fall apart under his touch. Tyler runs his thumb over his slit and groans lowly, He uses his pre-cum as lubricant to finish himself off.  
  
**"Nobody can fuck you like I can, Nobody could ever make you cum as hard as you do."** He'd mumble into Tyler ear so sweetly. Tyler nods and whimpers even more at the voice, "O-Only you make me cum hard, You make me feel s-so go-od!" His legs shake and his hips jut as he chases his edge, He knows Josh would kiss right behind his ear and thrust into Tyler as hard as he could. **"Go on, Baby. Cum for daddy."** Tyler lets out one final scream as he cums across his chest and stomach, His mouth hangs open as he lets out small whines as he wrist jerks as fast as it could. He stutters out a breath as he relaxes into his sheets.  
  
He looks over at his alarm clock and scoffs. "Four minutes? That's a new record..." he hums as he grabs his phone and calls Jordan, The phone rings for a few seconds before he hears Jordan's tired voice. "Ty? Are you okay?" Tyler hums. "I'm okay but I think I might have a problem..."

* * *

  
  
**Monday: 7:25 AM**  
  
Tyler sits beside Jenna at her breakfast table, It's pretty much the same table they eat lunch at but nobody sits next to her during breakfast so she claimed it as hers. She looks up at Tyler with a mouth full of doughnuts, "Hey, Ty." Tyler would be disgusted by this but he finds it oddly charming. She quickly swallows her food before smiling, "Sorry, How was your weekend?" Tyler rubs his eyes with a sigh. "I spent my weekend getting yelled at by my mom for breaking my glasses." Jenna frowns. "Damn, That sucks. Weren't you trying to get used to contacts anyways?" Tyler nods before shrugging. "I guess but I mean...It's still going to be expensive as hell to fix them."   
  
  
  
"You should get some breakfast, Ya look tired." She says, Tyler throws his backpack down before heading into the Café and grabbing a bagel. Jordan is seated beside Jenna now, He looks just as tired as Tyler. He sits beside Jordan and smiles. "Hey, you." He rolls his eyes before snatching the bagel straight from Tyler's fingers and biting into the dough. Tyler groans as he watches, "Hey, It's what I deserve for listening to your gross jerk-off story." Jenna groans in disgust and her face turns sour. Jordan laughs as Tyler hits him, "At least you didn't have to listen to the details, Honey." Jenna grabs her backpack and walks off to her first hour.   
  
Tyler smacks his forehead on the table and sighs. "Did you really have to say that around her?" Jordan shrugs as he takes another bite. "It's not like you care what she thinks."

* * *

 

 **Monday: 9:05 AM**  
  
Tyler smiles as he watches Josh walk to his podium and announce their activity. He missed hearing his voice. He frowns as he makes heart eyes at Josh as he usually does but Josh avoids looking in Tyler's direction all together, It's not like him or his behavior so Tyler sits further back into his seat with concern.  
  
He waits until class is over to watch him walk into his office, He looks over to Jordan who is shaking his head, Jenna isn't even paying attention but Tyler doesn't care. He stands up cautiously and bites his tongue before following Josh into his office. Josh turns around to see Tyler standing shyly in the doorframe with his hands behind his back, Josh looks behind him and quickly pulls Tyler into the room with him and slams the door shut. "Look, Tyler...We need to talk." Tyler nods to show he has Josh's full attention.   
  
"What happened last Wednesday...That can't happen again. It was unprofessional and illegal, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. It was foolish of me to do and We have to stop before we draw any suspicion. So that means No more flirting, No more after school visits, No more heart eyes, No more touching. Okay?" Tyler feels as if his heart stopped.  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" Tyler shakes his head, " _No?_ " Tyler shakes his head again. "I can't." He steps back as his eyes tear up. "What don't you understand?" Tyler wipes his tears away before they can fall and he smiles. "I understand everything, It's just...I can't stop. Josh I-" "Do not call me Josh." Tyler sighs shakily before talking again. "Mr. Dun, I want more. I know I said it should've been a one time thing but I miss you. I miss your touch, I want you to make me feel good like that again. The danger of the whole thing was electrifying and-"  
  
That damned bell cuts Tyler off, Josh looks down at his feet and bites his cheek. "I think that's your cue to leave, Tyler." 

* * *

 **Monday: 2:35 PM**  
  
Tyler chews on the end of his eraser as his algebra teacher, Mrs. Lee, is going off about a test they're going to have Friday but honestly Tyler's mind is wandering else where, As if it were sucked straight from his skull and was forced onto a wild rollercoaster that consists of loose twists and unstable turns that all revolve around Josh. Tyler jolts as he hears a sudden shout of his name, "Y-Yes?" His eyes are wide as Mrs. Lee stares him down. "Weren't you listening?" His mouth opens to speak but Jenna recovers him.  
  
"I got it, Mrs. Lee." She walks over and sits beside him with a smile. "What did she want?" He whispers. "She wanted us to go into groups of two or three to study." She whispers back, Tyler scoffs. "She already knows I'm going to fail." Jenna nods. " _Yeah_ , That's why you study." She laughs as she takes a few study guides from her folder, Tyler hides his face with his arms and groans. "Sorry about what Jordan said earlier if that made you uncomfortable or anything." He says with his face still hidden, She shrugs even though he can't see. "Eh, You're a guy. What more could I expect?" Tyler sighs as he looks up at her with his head still lying on his arms.  
  
"You're just cool with it?" She nods. "As long as I don't hear any details, I'm good." He nods and closes his eyes. Jenna stabs him lightly on his side with her sharp pencil, he jolts up with a shriek. "You're not napping on me, Joseph. Study." He groans as he looks at the papers.

* * *

 **Tuesday: 12:34 PM**  
  
Tyler bites into his ham sandwich as he listens to Jordan complain about his Biology homework again, Jenna stands up to grab her lunch and Jordan stops talking. "So?" He asks. Tyler looks up from his food with confusion. "So what?" Jordan pokes at Tyler's arm and scoffs. "You know what." Tyler shakes his head, "No, I really don't." Jordan rolls his eyes and sighs. "Did you ask him?" Tyler nods. "And?"  
"He said no, He said it was 'Unprofessional' and he 'doesn't want to draw any suspicion'. That asshole should've thought about that before he screwed me in his backseat." Tyler snaps, Jordan shakes his head and chuckles. "Such a dick. Don't worry, that's just Josh being Josh. He's afraid he's going to fall for you so he's trying to keep distance. If you want more just disobey, Follow him around, Flirt with him or try and make him jealous." Jordan says simply. "Wait, How do you know that?" Tyler asks.  
  
"He did it to someone else before, Not a student. He just...He had a girl he really liked but she only wanted to be friends so he came up with rules for her to follow and excuses to keep away. Under that tough façade he's got, He's actually one _really_ sensitive guy." Jordan speaks with no hesitation. Tyler is still utterly confused. "Jordan, Jordan, Jordan." He interrupts. "How do you know all of this?" He asks again.  
  
"He's my brother." Tyler is dumbfounded. "You...You can't tell me you didn't know? Dude, We've got the same last name." "Yeah, I thought that was just a coincidence." Jordan cracks up laughing. "Why the hell did you want to set me up with your brother, though?" Jordan shrugs with a smile. "That foolish punk hasn't been laid in years, Figured I'd be doing you both a favor." Jordan speaks just before Jenna sits back down.

* * *

 **Tuesday: 3:07 PM**  
  
Why is he doing this? Why does he want to do this? What does he expect? Tyler bites his tongue as he opens the band room door and walks across the empty room and over to Josh's office, He's putting in grades on his computer and doesn't even notice Tyler standing there. When he does he jumps slightly but resumes his work and completely ignores him. "Hello, Mr. Dun." He says with perky smile. Josh still keeps his eyes glued to his screen. Tyler sighs as he takes a few steps further into his office.  
  
"That's as close as you need to be." Josh says as he looks up, Tyler sighs as he watches Josh type away. He looks around the room while swaying back and forth on his feet waiting. "What do you want, Joseph?" He finally asks, Tyler smiles as he tugs at his sweater paws. "Your attention." Josh looks up again but with a blank stare, It makes Tyler stop swaying and his smile disappear.  
  
"You should leave."  
"I don't want to."  
"I don't care what you want. I've already told you-" Tyler interrupts him.  
  
"I know what you said." He says with a sing-song tone. " _But_ I will go to my every extent to disobey and ignore every one of your demands since I am a human being who can make my own choices." Josh groans as he looks up at the boy, He stands up and growls. "Get the hell out of here, Tyler." Tyler shakes his head with a shrug. "No, Why do you want me gone so bad? What did I do to you that has made you just want me off the face of the planet." Tyler hisses. "I didn't say that." Josh chuckles cockily. "You mind as well should've." Josh sits back down and ignores Tyler again. Tyler tears rather quickly than he'd like.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me, Josh? _Why_?" Tyler whines, Josh's heart suddenly yearns for the boy. "Why are you shutting me out and hurting me like this? You're the exact fucking same as every one else in my life." He whimpers. Josh rubs a hand over his eyes and speaks. "Look, I don't like seeing you like this at all but I-" "But you what?!" He shouts, Josh jumps at his sudden tone. Tyler hardly ever yells, He's never found a reason to fight.  
  
"Then why are you doing this, Josh?! You seduced me! You made me think you actually cared! You expect me to just drop it?! I can't, I fucking can't. I don't know why you can't understand." Josh stands up again, He holds his hand out but Tyler ignores it. He looks down at his feet and sobs, His warm tears drop onto the new tile beneath him.  
  
"Tyler, I understand. I just can't. I wanted you, I still do but I just can't put myself at risk that that." Josh says, Tyler scoffs as tears fall from his eyes and onto his reddened cheeks. Josh watches as he cries. He wants to drop to his knees and apologize, Ask for forgiveness and praise him. Yet he doesn't, He stands speechless with a dry throat and a torn heart as he watches the fragile boy cry. His beautiful brown eyes look up at Josh. "What? Do you have nothing to say now?" Tyler asks, His voice is raspy and it makes Josh frown. Tyler turns around and looks at the door, Josh doesn't want him leaving, Not like this. Tyler wants to run away and never come back.  
  
"I shouldn't have even come in here. I can't believe I actually thought you cared about me...I thought you wanted to make me feel beautiful. Loved." He crosses his arms and walks towards the door, His hand grips the handle and he hears Josh's rapid footsteps. Tyler shakes his head and Josh stops, "That's as close as you need to be." Tyler whispers, Josh's eyes show pure sympathy but Tyler doesn't want it. "Tyler, Please." Tyler looks up with a sad smile. "Are you begging me now?" Josh shakes his head. "Do you need a drive home?"   
  
Tyler lets out a chuckle and sniffles. "No, Actually I'd rather walk across the country seven times barefooted rather than be fucked by you out of pity." He wipes his tears a final time before walking out. Josh curses to himself, He knows Tyler wouldn't stop if he went after him. He walks back to his computer and opens his e-mails. He remembers Tyler mentioning he was in basketball, Lucky for Josh he's close with the coach.  
  
**To: Wentz, Pete**  
  
Hey, Pete. So sorry I missed our lunch meeting earlier, I was too busy with grading tests, Reschedule soon? Anyways, I understand this is going to sound odd and I hate to ask but it's for discipline purposes.  
  
_Cut Tyler out._

* * *

  **Wednesday: 3:10 PM**

Tyler didn’t show up until third hour, he had lunch detention for missing his first hour so many times but it was worth it. He didn’t want to see Josh. 

Jenna convinced him to join basketball for an extra curriculum, She knew Tyler liked sports and she knew she wanted an extra A on her report card. She chose art as hers and she spends her time making support posters for Tyler. She always makes ones that say "Go Tyler!" In bold letters surrounded by glitter paint. Mr. Wentz is prepping everyone for their game next Friday against one of the biggest competitors in Ohio, It's going to be the biggest game of the year.  
  
Tyler is shooting from the three point line and he groans every time he misses a shot, His muscles ache and he's sweating up a storm. He knows his mother would encourage him to keep going, He's played for so long he passed out from exhaustion and even his feet were bleeding. His body aches for a sip of water but he ignores it, He just needs to focus on the game. He can't screw this up.  
  
  
Tyler panics when he hears a shout of his own name. He turns around to see Mr. Wentz with his hands on his hips. Tyler thinks he could've easily mistaken his shoot for a violation and he rolls his eyes. "Coach, I promise I shot within ten seconds." Mr. Wentz nods and waves his finger towards him, Tyler walks close. "I know, Tyler. You're one damn good shot. Which is why I hate to inform you." He pauses and Tyler's heart drops. "What?"  
  
"You're cut."  
"W-What?"  
"You're not in next weeks game."  
"What?! Are...You're joking" Tyler scoffs. Mr. Wentz shakes his head.  
  
"You're aim is amateur and I feel you're just not prepared for the position, You're emotionally unstable."  
"Bullshit! That's fucking bullshit and you know it!" Tyler shrieks. Mr. Wentz never takes back talk so he's quick to shut Tyler down. "You do not use that language with me, Joseph! Now you ought to get the hell out of my gymnasium before you're off the team all together, You got that?!" He yells, Tyler scoffs and runs to the locker room with disbelief.  
  
He chose the locker as far away from his other team mates as he possibly could, He's never really fit in here. He's a quiet nerd and they're all airheaded fuck boys. They've made fun of him when his locker was closer, Mostly it was them just picking on his glasses or his slightly chubby appearance. He'll never forget the day they recorded him crying as they trashed his locker and spat threats and homophobic slurs towards him after they found out he lost his virginity to a boy.  
  
By far the worst is when they make fun of his old and/or fresh scars on his ribcage. He's never liked people pointing them out, he hates them more than anything in the world.   
  
Tyler tugs his shirt off as he reaches his locker and he tugs his shorts off as well, His jersey is soaked with sweat and he knows he should wash them later but already knows he'll forget as soon as he leaves the locker rooms. He leans back against the cold metal locker behind him and he sighs at the feeling, He enjoys the rare silence. Just the sound of his breathing fills the empty room. Of course it's cut short. Tyler jumps as his team mates enter the room hooting and hollering like they usually do. Tyler takes that as a signal to leave.  
  
He quickly redresses but stops when he hears his name. "Did you hear what coach told Tyler?" He cracked a laugh afterwards, Tyler doesn't recognize the first voice but he does the second. Brendon Urie, The captain of their team, chuckles lowly as he asks "What?" The man laughs again before saying "He booted him, He told him he ain't in net weeks game." Tyler sighs as he fumbles his dirty uniform into his gym bag. "That fag deserves it, He's lucky he got this far. You really think he'd help? We're probably going to have a better chance at winning now." He laughs, Tyler tears up and makes his way out. He reaches the door without being acknowledged, He should've kept it that way but then he heard someone crack another joke about his scars and he stopped in his place.  
  
He drops his bag and everyone grows silent, He smiles to prevent the tears from falling and he scoffs. "I've taken this shit for the last time." He speaks softly. "You don't know me or my life so what gives you the right to critique me and my mental health? You think my scars are funny? You think my self-harm is some sort of fucking joke? Oh, ha ha! Look at the suicidal loser crying over a little prank! We're supposed to be a damn team but you're all just assholes who get off to picking on people below you. You feel like your on a higher than everyone else? You feel tough now?" He shouts, He's got tears pouring down his cheeks again but he can't find himself to care.  
  
Every one lies in silence with guilt but a man named Aaron is the first to laugh, The others slowly follow. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're a speech giver?"  
  
"No, I don't...And It's called an inspirational speaker but I wouldn't of thought you'd know since you're such an absent minded piece of shit." He hisses, Aaron scoffs before walking up close to Tyler and clocking him right in the jaw. The blow was hard enough to knock Tyler off of his feet, Everyone either laughs or encourages Aaron to hit Tyler harder. Tyler stands back up and he tastes the blood on his tongue, He feels all of his anger pent up inside and he furrows his eyebrows before winding his arm back and punching Aaron straight in the mouth.  
  
Tyler grabs his tank top with the opposite hand and doesn't hesitate to hit him gain, He repeatedly strikes him with all of his strength. He never misses an area, He hits his teeth, nose, cheeks, and eyes. He doesn't stop until he's sobbing and his knuckles are covered with Aaron's blood, Tyler is sobbing as he watches his face bruise up already, He screams as a pair of hands pull him away from Aaron. His body falls when it's out of Tyler's hands, Brendon runs to his body and makes sure he's still alive. Coach Wentz is holding Tyler's head and shouting at him but Tyler can't hear a damned word but he knows he's in trouble.

* * *

* * *

**Thursday: 9:05 AM**  
  
Tyler really doesn't want to be here but he isn't going to let his grades drop. Josh is taking attendance while Tyler and Jenna share a bag of chips, Jordan looks over at Tyler's hands and he has a look of concern. "What happened to your hands, Ty?" He asks, Tyler looks up and shrugs. "That doesn't matter." He voice is gone and raspy, Jordan can tell he's been crying.  
  
Josh comes down from his podium and he illustrates a lesson about stringed instruments, Tyler knows it all so he throws his head back and downs a handful of Jenna's potato chips. Josh looks up at the boy half way through his lesson and smirks. "Tyler, Do you know your way around a ukulele?" Tyler looks up and scoffs. "Then I advise you pay attention and stop slacking in my class." Tyler stands up and grabs the instrument from Josh's hands and plays a soft tune, His finger move quickly and he taps his foot to keep rhythm. Josh smiles as he watches him nod his head as he plays.   
  
He looks up at his fellow students clapping with impressment, Josh joins in with that damned smile. Tyler blushes, He wants to kiss him so bad. He fights the urge and hands the instrument back. "I think I know a few thing about it." He says with a smirk. Josh chuckles and takes the instrument back before finishing on the subject with thirty minutes of class remaining. "You guys can play the uke or the guitar a little if you want just don't break them." He warns before walking off to his office. Tyler bites his cheek and accidentally bursts his scab within his mouth, He feels the warm and bitter liquid pour onto his tongue.  
  
Jordan nudges Tyler's shoulder and he looks back. "What?" Jordan smirks and looks back at Josh's office. "Go on." Tyler shakes his head. "I...I can't do that to myself. I think it's best I stay away."  
  
"Tyler! Could you come in here, please?!" Josh shouts from his office, Tyler's eyebrows furrow with confusion and Jordan shrugs. "I'm sorry, what was that last part again?" He asks with a cocky smile. Tyler scoffs and rolls his eyes with a smile before standing up and walking into Josh's office. Josh has his nose buried into his computer and Tyler stands yet again, swaying on his tippy toes. "Close the door, please." He mumbles, Tyler turns around and he shuts the door. Tyler never noticed the thick black paper covering the windows in his office.  
  
Tyler turns around and he jumps at the sudden body close to him, He never heard Josh stand up...Or even walk but he's chest to chest against Tyler now. Josh is a good 5 or so inches taller than Tyler so he looks up with bright big puppy eyes and that's all it takes before Josh leans forward and places a needy and rough kiss to Tyler lips, Tyler is quick to wrap his fingers in Josh's hot pink fluff and tug at the roots as he kisses his teacher back passionately.  
  
Josh pulls back before applying a few wet kisses to his neck and smirking. "How quiet do you think you can be for me, baby boy?" He asks as he unbuckles his belt.


	3. Make this worth my while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates! My laptop was broken for a month and it's difficult to write on my phone so...

Tyler swallows the lump in his throat as Josh bends him over his desk. The fear is boiling in his gut at the thought of someone hearing them from outside the thin door, Josh seems to be pretty confident so Tyler feels he shouldn't worry. He feels Josh's hot breath down his neck as he tugs Tyler's black skinny jeans down to his knees and feeling his rough hands up his bare thighs. The soft flesh trembles under his touch and it makes him smile devilishly.  
  
Tyler whimpers with need as Josh teases his cock around his hole, He doesn't see a reason to be teasing when they've only got 20 minutes to spare before third hour. "M-Mr. Dun, I need you." Josh chuckles above him. "How bad do you need me, Baby boy?" Tyler shivers at the pet name and he turns his head the best he can. "I need you so fucking bad, sir! P-Please!" His back arches magnificently as Josh slowly pushes himself in, the beautiful sound of relief seeps from Tyler's raspberry lips and makes Josh's body melt. His walls are so warm and soft as they clench tightly around Josh's member, it makes Josh moan lowly as he sets a slow paced thrust into the twink.  
  
Tyler breathes heavily as Josh thrusts, He bites his lip to suppress any sudden noises. He'd love to make the prettiest and loudest noises for Josh but knows this isn't the place or time to. Josh's rough fingers wrap around Tyler's small hips and grip onto them tightly as he drives himself deeper into the boy. Tyler covers his gaping mouth with a shaking hand as he fights back a whine, His eyes roll into the back of his head as sweat begins to form across his forehead. Josh notices his form and chuckles at how quickly he can make the boy melt to his touch.  
  
Tyler begins to lightly whine through his breathing as Josh's pace grows faster, he keeps his hand tightly over his mouth. "P-Please, Josh! H-Harder!" He whisper-shouts from behind his hand, Josh obeys his request and gradually pound into the boy, The delightful sound of skin slapping against skin and breathy whines fill the office. 

The aching sensation of pleasure begins to take over Tyler’s body, his small thighs shake and his ankles go weak as he leans on his elbows for support. Josh takes advantage of the position and grips the roots of Tyler’s silky brunette hair and tugs lightly. Tyler let’s out a small whine as he feels the sensation burn faster. 

 “J-Josh...Sto-op. Y-you’ve got t-to sto-op.” Tyler speaks quietly. Josh immediately stills his movements and looks down at the boy. “What’s wrong?” Tyler pushes Josh off of him and pulls his pants back up. “Someone knocked.” He murmurs. Josh panics and doesn’t even make a full attempt to redress before he sits down in his chair. Tyler hides under the desk and Josh allows them in. 

“Mr. Dun, I wanted to know if you had a moment to speak about last week?” Tyler recognized the voice. It was the principal, Tyler rolled his eyes in annoyance as Josh engaged in conversation. Tyler looked at Josh from under the table and licked his lips devilishly as a sinful idea popped into his head.

 He leaned forward and took Josh Into his mouth, he choked back a giggle as he felt Josh tense up as soon as his tongue made contact with his tip. 

“Listen, Joshua.” The door closed behind him. “Why was Mr. Joseph following you to your car exactly?” Josh tensed up again but Tyler knew it wasn’t from him. “I told you already, he was asking for the homewo-“ “I’ve heard your bullshit excuse already. You stay in your office until 4:30 every day, I’m sure he had enough time to walk to your office while he was on his way out. Now tell me, Why was he following you to your car?”

Tyler could tell he was angry, though it didn’t quite stop him from sucking Josh’s cock skillfully.

”Joshua...I know why you’re here. It’s in your record. Your last job I’m Cincinnati,  You were having sexual relations with an underaged student, correct? A young man, around 16. Sounds quite familiar now doesn’t it?” Josh’s hand pushed Tyler away without giving it away and Tyler sat back on his heels with tears forming in his eyes.

”You fled and transfered before his parents could charge you. You can ignore me all you want but I know you. I suggest you leave that boy alone before I call the police myself.” Josh nodded and Tyler wiped his tears from his rosy cheeks once again. “I-Understand sir...” Josh speaks, His tone shaky and nervous.

 

“Good. I don’t want to have this conversation again.” Josh nodded again, before he opened the door, Simmons turned around once more. ”I don’t ask much from you but I need to know...Did you have sex with that young man?” Josh stays quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

”No, Sir.” Simmons nods again and walks out. After the door closes Tyler stands up in an outrage. Josh stands up and buttons his pants back up before looking at Tyler’s glossy eyes. “Tyler, I need you to listen for a second. This is just a misunderst-“ 

“You’re using me, you piece of Shit!” Tyler interrupts. “No, Tyler, I would do that to-“ “Bullshit! You did, you have, and you are!” Josh puts his hand out but Tyler swats it away, he takes a step back and wipes his tears once more before grabbing his backpack. “I don’t know why I let you munipulate me like you do. You tell me you love me and then you shut me out. How long will you stay and pretend you’re in love with me before you leave me too?” Tyler sighs as the bell rings. 

“Have a good day, Josh.” His weak voice squeaks as he walks out the door. Josh curses under his breath and runs a hand over his face. Tyler walks up to Jordan and pushes him against the nearest wall. “You’re doing this to me! Why are you doing this?!” Jordan’s eyes widen with confusion and worry.

”What are you talking about?” He asks, Tyler lets go of Jordan’s collar and wipes his tears again. “Your piece of shit brother you’re trying so hard to set me up with! He used to work in Cincinnati and he was almost sent to jail because he was fucking some other kid my age.” Tyler scoffs and shakes his head. “I don’t know why I’m telling you, You probably knew; why didn’t you tell me, Jordan? Do you understand what that prick has put me through emotionally?!” Tyler drops to the floor in the hallway and puts his head in his knees as people walk pass.

Jordan sits beside him and looks to him. “Tyler, I...I didn’t know. I promise I wouldn’t set you up if I knew that. You’re my best friend, I hate seeing you like this.” Tyler scoffs.

”First he ignores me, then my mom and dad are divorcing, I was kicked out of the biggest game of my life, and now I learn he’s a goddamned-“ Tyler looks up to see Josh. Jordan stands up and looks at his brother. “I think it’s best if you leave.” Jordan says, Josh shoots him a glare. “You’d better get to class before I send you to the principal, I’m sure he’d love to know why you’re late to class.”

”You’re seriously gonna play that card?” Jordan scoffs, Josh chuckles and nods. Tyler stands up and looks to Jordan. “He’s right, let’s get to class.” Josh grabs Tyler’s shirt tightly and shakes his head “Not you.” Tyler chuckles, “You wanna bet? I can play this card too. How about I tell Simmons that we did have Sex, actually, we were having sex before he opened the goddamn door!” He shots in Josh’s face. Jordan makes a slightly uncomfortable face at the information but nods anyways.

Josh holds his breath and Tyler nods. “That’s what I thought.” He sighs as he walks off to his history class with Jordan by his side.

* * *

 “Mom! I’m home!” Tyler shouts as he walks though the front door. No response as usual, he sighs as he runs upstairs and dropping back onto his bed, the soft sheets comfort him with safety and serenity. He closes his eyes and sighs with a smile, he hates him but it’s his smile, his laugh, those beautiful puppy eyes he has. His hot pink hair that he did just for Tyler, the thought makes Tyler laugh with tears of joy filling his eyes. He did it for me; he repeats it in his head.

Tyler opens his eyes and looks down at his bruised knuckles and he sighs. “Goddammit.” He turns over and grabs his phone from his backpack and looking through his contacts for Josh’s number. 

**_CALLING JOSH_ **

His phone speaks into his ear, he keeps his eyes closed as the ring tone dials. 

“Tyler?”

Tyler laughs at the sound of his voice and breaks down crying.

”I-I’m sorry.” Is all Tyler says before Josh responds.

”No, Tyler. I’m sorry. I haven’t used you in anyway. I wouldn’t want to hurt you but I should’ve told you about that incident-“

”Josh, I don’t even care anymore. I need you, Not for sex, just...I need your embrace, your care, your love.” Tyler continues weeping as he speaks. 

Tyler regrets his words as Josh stays silent, he sighs and wipes his tears off. “You know what, this was a stupid fucking idea. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll come get you, where are you?” He speaks rather quickly. Tyler sits up with relief and smiles.

”I’m home, If you’re serious, you have to get here quickly before my mom gets home.”

Josh hangs up and Tyler looks back his phone questioning if he’s coming or not. He hesitantly stands up and walks downstairs and grabs an Apple. He closes his eyes at the silence, His dads probably passed out on the couch but he isn’t going to try and find out. He bites into his apple as Zack walks downstairs.

”Hey Zack, how was your day?” Tyler asks politely, Zack rolls his eyes. “It’s not like you care, I’m going downstairs to play games so leave me alone.” He spits as he walks to the basement door and disappears. Tyler assumes the anger is puberty but his insecurity believes it’s because he hates him. He can’t blame Zack if he did, Tyler is starting to hate himself too.

What if Josh is playing me? He asks himself, am I going to end up like that other boy? Forgotten and just another file to stock away before he does it all over again in a new city? 

A dark blue car pulls up into the driveway, nobody leaves but Tyler can see Josh’s hot pink hair through the windshield. Tyler looks around the room, just as he thought, Chris is passed out on the couch and no sight of Jay or Zack. Tyler quickly throws his Apple away and runs out the door to Josh’s car. He sits down and shuts the door, he turns his head and looks at Josh. His inviting eyes show security just like his bed, his nervous smile shows his true emotion. A human being Tyler’s grown to hate to love. 

Tyler looks at his arms, he loves Josh’s tattoo that decorates his bicep so colorfully. He can’t hold it back, he leans forward and kisses Josh’s pale pink lips. They’re so soft and embracive, the kind of love Tyler’s been craving for. He feels Josh’s care and love through his touch, it makes him pull away and smile widely. Josh has a smile just as big.

”Let’s get you out of here, baby.” His tone mumbles sweetly, Tyler blushes and sits back in his seat as Josh pulls out of his driveway and starts their route back to his own house.

 

* * *

 As soon as they walk through the door Tyler turns around and wraps his slender arms around Josh’s neck. Josh laugh slightly and wraps his arm around Tyler’s hips in return. “You alright, baby?” Tyler blushes at the nickname again and nods. “I am now, I’ve had a shitty week. I just need to be cuddled or something stupid like that.” Josh nods and quickly sweeps Tyler off of his feet. He grabs Tyler from under his thighs and carries him to the sofa. Tyler laughs with shock as Josh carries him, He smiles when he’s gently set down.

He looks up into Josh’s soft honey-brown eyes and blushes, “I-“ He stops his words before he can let them slip. He wants to y’all him he loves him, he’s not even sure if he means it. All he knows is it’s on the top of his tongue and there could be a love confession in return or he’s going to spend the rest of his regretting the moment he spoke. 

“What?” Josh asks, Tyler smiles lightly and chuckles dryly. “Nothing...it’s nothing.” Josh nods and lay beside him. A strong arm wraps around Tyler’s feminine figure and holds him close to Josh’s chest.

”I want to know what happened.” Tyler speaks up. He can feel Josh tense up before sighing. 

“Okay. It was a little over a year ago, I was a substitute for this stupid English class. The teacher just had a baby and had a few months off so I got to know her students more than you usually would as a sub. Anyways, I met this one kid, He was a polite and smart young man. He was a straight-A student with such a talent for writing. It wasn’t meant to be personal. He was failing the class, as odd as it sounded. He was talented, yes, but he was so lazy. The kid never turned in a paper when it was due. Long story short, he wanted to have Sex for a better grade. I was foolish and gullible...so I did it. It was one night but his dad found out, turns out the fucked was a goddamn police enforcer. I was going to be charged and locked away, I panicked and transfered here. Luckily I grew up here so it was easy to find a place to live and easy to land a job as a teacher. Everything was going smooth, then I met you.” 

Tyler sighs and snuggles deeper into Josh’s touch. “Jesus.” He mutters. Josh nods, “I know, I’m a terrible fucking person. I can’t take back what I did but I can’t just keep repeating my mistakes.” Tyler nodded with closed eyes. His heart breaks a little bit more this day. 

“I’m so sorry, I-I did this. I’m making this worse.” “No! No, No, Tyler! You’re fine!” Josh interrupts. “Tyler, I love you. I couldn’t ask for better. If anything, I wish I were a better man, you deserve so much better than me, Tyler.” He’s right, Tyler knows it but he won’t admit it. 

“You...You Love me?” Tyler asks.

”Yes, Tyler. So much, that’s why I can’t resist you. You got any idea how hard it is not to run from my podium to kiss those soft lips of yours as soon as you walk through that door?” Tyler laughs, “Ditto...I mean, not the podium part but I mean I have to fight the urge to not touch you or flirt or even hug you. It hurts, Josh.” 

Josh’s arms squeeze Tyler closer and Tyler blushes with a sight smile. He actually feels happy for once, this is the only highlight he’s had for a while. 

* * *

They lay on the couch all evening watching movies, making love, and holding each other close, Tyler barely missed the sunset. He notices the dark sky decorated with burning stars. He sits up and grabs his phone.

**_13 MISSED CALLS FROM MOM_ **

”Shit...” Tyler swears, he knows she won’t pick up if he calls back but he knows he’s dead. “Josh, we’ve got to go.” He speaks, Josh sits up and nods. “I’ve got you, just give me a second to stretch.” He slowly stands up and extends his arms out. Tyler quickly redresses himself and puts his glasses back on. He’s stopped using the contacts, though they make him feel like he looks nicer, they irratate his eyes. 

Josh looks to Tyler and gives him a sad smile, “Hey, I’m sorry your week has been bad. Maybe it’ll turn up?” Tyler shakes his head, he’s thinking about their game Wednesday night, the one he has to miss for what? “Not likely but thanks.” He mumbles.

”No seriously, I know how much you like basketball. It’s a real downer that they booted you. You really deserve your place.” Josh speaks, Tyler stops in his steps. “W-What? How did you know I was booted?” Josh’s face goes pale and Tyler’s heart sinks. “You...You didn’t have anything to do with that, did you?” Josh stays silent and that’s when Tyler knew.

”I-I can’t fucking believe you! Why would you do this to me?!” Tyler shouts, Josh takes a step forward but Tyler takes another back. “No! You stay here, I don’t want you near me again! Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me!” He shouts once more.

”Tyler, I never meant to hurt you.” He says, Tyler scoffs “Bullshit! You knew what you were doing! Everyone’s right, you’re just using me. You think because I’m a kid, I’m still stupid and gullible.”

”You are still a kid!” Josh shouts. Tyler finches, he didn’t expect him to ever get loud like this. “Fuck you.” Tyler whispers before walking out the front door. He swallows down his words, he’s glad he didn’t say ‘I love you’ back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s a short chap but I seriously needed to update :)


	4. I crumble underneath the weight

Tyler barely got rest that night, He sat under his covers and stared at his ceiling. He couldn't believe any of this, Josh has lied so many times and yet after everyone of them. Tyler falls back into his arms, he swears this time he won't, he swears he won't let him get to his head and let him manipulate him for comfort or sexual pleasure. He won't let it happen again, he knows he doesn't have to worry about it anymore. He knows he doesn't have his class next year and the last day is tomorrow, in less than 24 hours he won't have to worry about him. He hates himself for wanting to miss him and his pink hair. He scoffs at himself for even thinking about it, he turns from his ceiling to grab his phone.   
  
**_2:27 AM_**  
  
He sighs at the time, he's not sure if he'll be able to wake himself up and be ready to leave in less than 5 hours. He shakes it off and does what he intended to, he unlocks his phone and immediately deletes Josh's contact. He can't afford to have any memories of him left, he knows if he keeps it, he'll call him every chance he can over the summer. Tyler puts his phone back down and slumps back into his pillow and prays for rest.

* * *

The frighteningly loud blare of Tyler's alarm clock makes his jump straight out of bed and fall onto the floor with a hard and painful thud, he groans in pain as he quickly stumbles his hand to hit the snooze button before sighing and slamming his face back into the floor. He knows he can't miss the last day just to avoid Josh, that's just stupid he thinks to himself. He takes a deep breath before standing up and rubbing his eyes, he noticed he hadn't taken a shower in a few days. Guess that stress can really make you forget to take care of yourself, he's never felt love but he's not sure if this is it or not. He sighs as he pulls his boxers off and bends over to his drawer to grab a clean pair.  
  
"Get up, Ty-!! Oh, fuck!" He hears a voice shout as his door slams open, Tyler shrieks at the sudden shout. He jumps up and covers himself as he turns to the door. He's shocked to see Jordan covering his eyes and laughing, "Oh, dude. I'm so-" He bursts into laughter as Tyler sighs out of relief. "You scared the hell out of me!" Tyler shouts as he grabs a pair of boxers and throws them on. "I know you never wake up on time so I wanted to help but instead I had to see-" he continues to laugh as Tyler blushes out of embarrassment. "Get dressed and come downstairs, nerd." He says before exiting Tyler's room. Tyler kicks his dresser out of anger from the random and embarrassing encounter, he soon regrets the decision as he yelps in pain. After the pain fades away he grabs a white t-shirt and a new pair of jeans he bought, He loves the fishnet tights under the large holes in the thighs of the jeans. He tops the outfit with a basic choker and floral vans, he grabs his backpack and runs downstairs and meets Jordan at the dinner table. His eyes burst open with shock at Tyler's outfit.   
  
" _Wow_." is all he can manage to say, Tyler giggles as he grabs an apple from the counter and looks back to Jordan. "Thanks, I guess?" Jordan nods. "Yeah, It was a compliment. You look _really_ nice, what's the occasion?" He asks, Tyler bites into the apple with a loud crunch and sighs. "You say I look nice like it's a surprise?" he says with a cocky tone, Jordan rolls his eyes but lets Tyler continue. "And no occasion, just wanted to dress up. I feel boring otherwise." he says before shrugging and taking another bite of the apple.  
  
Jordan's face shrivels with confusion "So you feel like yourself?" Jordan asks, Tyler punches his arm with the smallest bit of anger. "Screw you, dude!" Jordan laughs "That's my brother's job, I'm just here to drive your sorry ass to school...remind me to never talk about your ass or I'm going to have war flashbacks." He says before opening the door. Tyler sighs at the mention of Josh before following him to his car.  
  
"So, Zack isn't coming?" He asks as Tyler sits in the passenger. "School ended for him last week. I'm jealous to be honest. I hate going back to that hellhole." He says as he buckles his seatbelt, Jordan groans. "I wish school was never a thing, we should treat ourselves! Let's get ice cream after school." He suggests, Tyler scoffs and looks at Jordan as he pulls out of the driveway. "Treat ourselves? Aren't you failing four classes?" He asks. "Yup!" Jordan shouts with a smile as he speeds down the road.

* * *

By the time Jordan pulls up to the school, Jenna is waiting by the doors impatiently with her legs crosses and her phone in hand. She looks up to see Jordan and Tyler approaching and she puts her phone away as she rolls her eyes with a smile. "Where have you guys been? Thought you'd be here earlier. Class starts in like fifteen minuets." She says to the boys. "Yeah nobody cares, We stopped to get some breakfast." Jordan says, Jenna chuckles as she smells the unforgettable scent of freshly baked cinnamon rolls. "Ca-" "There's enough for all of us. I'm not a savage, Jen." Jordan interrupts the petite blonde. He opens the bag and hands her a warm roll, her face lights up as she takes a bite. Tyler chuckles at her expression, it's a mixture of shock and delight. He'd lie if he said he didn't find it admirable.  
  
Tyler takes the bag from Jordan's hands and walks inside. He looks at his surroundings with a light sadness, he hates this place but he knows he's going to miss the environment. Some people here are actually decent, some are just humorous. He'll miss playing basketball but sure as hell won't miss his so called "team", that is a promise. He sighs at the heartache he feels as he makes his way to the band room, He doesn't want to see him but he knows he must. His hand hesitates before reaching for the door handle, will this make him feel better? Final confrontation? One last goodbye? Maybe one last kiss? No, Not that. He'd just fall back into his arms.  
  
He looks up and finally opens the door, It's empty and quiet. He doesn't see Josh but knows he's here, he walks over to his office door and knocks lightly. No answer, Tyler sighs to himself. He knew this was a stupid idea, He presses his forehead against the door and closes his eyes. "Josh, I know you're in there. I-" he groans and sighs once more. "I'm sorry, I know you should be the one to apologize and yes, what you did was shitty and a terrible thing to do but we're gifted with a tomorrow for a reason. Everyday is a new day and it gives us a chance to start over, I don't know if you're using me or if you actually care about me but I need you. I hate you but I hate myself more for giving in. I don't need to hate you, I just need you to tell me...Just tell me why. Why do you do what you do? Why me? Why-" he stops his sentence as he chokes up.  
  
"This is stupid, I'm just talking to myself here. I need you to talk to me, I can't leave us. I fucking hate that you're the one I've fallen for. I want you to cooperate with me here, I can't do this alone." He speaks, his tone is broken and shaky. He still feels for the man even though he's not sure the feeling's mutual, no matter how much he's hurt him. He knows that he's still human.  
  
He slowly backs away from the door and shakes his head with disappointment with a shaky sigh. Another sigh is heard from beside him, He looks beside himself to see Josh standing in the doorway. "Tyler...I'm so-" Tyler shakes his head and wipes his tears. "Not now, Mr. Dun....Just-" He sighs with a smile as another tears drops onto his cheeks. "I got these for you." He hands Josh the bag of cinnamon rolls and quickly walks past him and runs to his first hour. Josh stands speechless in the doorway with a heavy heart and a lot of regret.

* * *

 Tyler sat silent the entirety of the hour, he can't believe he tried to bring back what he though they had or even apologized. He knows he shouldn't have done that, he should've just left the bag by his office door. He curses at himself for not just doing so, He wants to get out of school but he doesn't want to see Josh next hour. Oh god, he doesn't want to see him. He's terrified of how the hour will pass, whether Josh is going to talk to him or not is eating away at his skin. He barely noticed his teacher in front of his desk asking him a question, all sound is faded as he watches the clock. 10 minutes until-  
  
"Tyler!" He jumps at the sudden voice, he finally realizes his teacher in front of him with her arms crossed. A few girls giggle at Tyler as he sits up. "Y-Yes?" She sighs and looks at the kid. "I asked if you were going to volunteer for the middle schoolers for summer camp?" She asks again. Tyler shakes his head politely. "No, I-I'm good. Got a busy summer planned. M-Maybe next year?" He suggests, she nods and walks back to her desk. Tyler looks back at her whiteboard and jumps once more as the bell rings. His heart sinks as he realizes what it means.  

He doesn't want to go, he wants to stay here until that last bell rings. He knows he can't do that so he sadly grabs his backpack and sighs, god knows he doesn’t want to do this. He makes his way to the band room with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He slowly makes his way down the stairs with his mind caught up in his thoughts, he wonders what Josh is going to say. Once he reaches the bottom he's so caught up in his mind that barely realizes that he bumped into a person. He gasps and turns around to politely apologize only to see Aaron standing there, his face turns red quickly and he glares at Tyler through his bruised eyes. Tyler never realized the damage he’s caused to his face until now. “What do you want, coward?” He asks, Tyler takes a few steps back and shakes his head. “N-Nothing, Aaron...” he doesn't want to be caught up in this mess again. He rolls his eyes and then proceeds to try to walk away from the situation. He walks on for a moment before he’s quickly pulls by his collar and pinned to a set of lockers.

He gasps as the action takes place, his eyes widen as Aaron closes in and tightens his grip on Tyler’s shirt. “Please, just walk away.” Tyler pleads, Aaron scoffs at him. “What? Are you gonna hit me again? We all know you ain’t got that in you anymore.” He scoffs, a crowd quickly forms around the two. Tyler looks away from the man to the people around them. His eyes widen as his hand grabs Tyler’s jaw tightly and forces him to look him in the eyes. “Apologize to me, bitch.” He says, Tyler nods frantically and looks into his eyes. “I’m sorry, Aaron. I’m sorry. I’m so-“ he cut off by a harsh blow across his cheek, he groans in pain as he already feels it swelling. “C’mon little fish. Hit me back, I dare you.” Tyler squirms in his place and whines as he realizes he isn't getting out of this one. Aaron swings once more and strikes the same area., this time Tyler can feel his cheek split open at the force of his rough knuckles.

He whimpers as he looks back to the crowd that starts to chant Aaron on. Tyler closes his eyes  “Please, oh god...” he pleads, Aaron scoffs at Tyler. “Hit him again, Aaron!” Someone shouts from the crowd. He obeys and hits him in the gut. Tyler hunches over and groans in pain, Aaron grabs him by the throat and slams his head back into the lockers. His breathing escalates as another blow lands in his gut, he almost feels his breakfast come back up. He surfs through the crowd again, his eyes land on Jordan as he watches with shock. Tyler knows that if he tries to interfere, he'll end up worse than Tyler. He can only think of one thing as he looks at Jordan. "Josh!" he shouts, Aaron scoffs. "Who are you shouting for? Your boyfriend?" He turns around to see Jordan. Jordan quickly runs away, Aaron mistakes the action for fear and looks back to Tyler. "No one's gonna save you this time." He taunts. Tyler closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Aaron knees Tyler in the gut before quickly throwing another punch to his jaw, he winds back and strikes him in the nose. Tyler begins to weep in pain, his breathing makes it hard to cry. People continue to cheer Aaron on as he hits Tyler.  
  
"Hey!" a loud shouts erupts from the crowd, people are quick to scurry off to their classes. Aaron turns around and quickly drops Tyler. "What the hell is going on here?!" the voice shouts, Aaron takes a step away from Tyler and stutters. Tyler looks up to see Josh standing there angrily, Tyler can see the worry under his façade and he tries to hold back his smile. "He started it, I was going to be the one to end it." He lies, Josh scoffs as if he could see through his bluff. "Head to the office." he says to Aaron, he scoffs with disbelief. "Now!" He shouts, Aaron rolls his eyes and looks down at Tyler before kicking him in his stomach with all of his force. Tyler lets out a pained scream at the kick, he can feel his flesh bruising quickly. He closes his eyes and holds his gut. Aaron walks away and Josh drops to his knees, He carefully pulls Tyler's head into his lap. He pets through his soft hair and sighs shakily. "I'm going to kill him for this, Tyler. I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped this sooner." He says. Tyler looks up at Josh with tears falling down his face.  
  
"I-It's okay, you didn't know." he says with a raspy tone. "I'm sorry about running off earlier." Tyler apologizes. Josh shakes his head, "Stop apologizing, I should be the one to do that. I shouldn't have told Pete-Mr. Wentz to cut you out of the game. You damn well deserved to play. I thought I was protecting you from something by doing that but...I wasn't. I only hurt you more, everything I think I'm doing right always turns out to be the opposite. I hurt you constantly, why do you forgive me? Why do you stay? I need to know that much." He asks. Tyler looks up to him as he slowly sits up,  He holds his stomach in agony. "I feel stupid for it but...I love you, Josh. I don't wan to because yes, you are a total fuck up. Mostly because we shouldn't be doing this but you get what I'm saying...I hope. I just can't get away, trust me. I want to." He chuckles as he stands up, Josh stands up with him and holds him steadily. "God, he got you good. I'm sorry about this, Ty." he says as he looks at Tyler's cheek. Tyler shrugs, "It hurts like hell but...it happens all the time. I wouldn't worry all too much about it." he says as he looks down at his shirt, his blood stained the collar. He sighs and shakes his head. "I need your help though, if you're willing to." he says. Josh nods. "Anything you need?" Tyler nods. "Follow me."  
  
He guides Josh to the bathrooms where he pulls his backpack off and sets it on the sink. He pulls out a bottle of peroxide, a band-aid, concealer, and a rag. "I need you to clean the cut for me then help me cover my bruises." Josh nods and grabs the rag and peroxide, he tries his best not to cry at the fact that he comes prepared. He opens the bottle and pours the liquid onto the rag before carefully applying it to Tyler's cut, he whines at the contact but settles as Josh cleans out the cut. After Josh finishes he applies the band-aid and then he lifts his shirt. "Just use your finger to put it on, Don't use too much on one area. Won't look natural otherwise." he says, Josh nods at the information. He carefully begins to apply the makeup to his skin, Tyler winces at his touch. He squeezes his eyes shut as Josh finishes up, he looks down at his stomach and smiles slightly at Josh's work. "That's good enough, Good job." he compliments as he puts his shirt back down. He looks at Josh sadly and puts his hand behind his back, Josh puts his hand up to Tyler's opposite cheek and caresses his skin. Josh pulls him in for a kiss, Tyler turns his head slightly and looks to the floor. "I think we should get back to class." He mumbles to Josh. He steps back and retreats his hand before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Tyler can hear the disappointment in his tone. Tyler packs his stuff back up before grabbing his backpack and follows him back to class. As soon as they walk in, Jordan attacks him with a hug. "Oh, fuck! Dude, you're okay!" He shouts out of relief.  Tyler whines at the tight embrace, Jordan lets go. "Shit, sorry." He apologizes, Tyler chuckles. "It's okay." He follows Jordan to their regular seats, He spends his hour staring at Josh as he works on his computer. He wonder what would've happened if he let him kiss him.

* * *

Tyler and Jenna hold each other's hands as they watch the clock with anticipation. They ignore their algebra teacher telling them to get back to work even though there's only 3 minutes left. They count down every last second together, Jenna's grip grows tighter as they reach ten seconds. Tyler smiles at her and shares a giggle with her as they count down together.  
  
"Ten,  
Nine,  
Eight,  
Seven,  
Six,   
Five...Oh, my god!  
Four,   
Three!  
Two!  
ONE!" They shout together, They grab their bags as the bell rings and they both run out of the room, their fingers still intertwined as they run through the hallways. They ignore the teachers yelling at them to slow down as they dart for the doors as fast as they could. Once they reach the doors, Tyler drops to his knees and groans happily. "Freedom! Ugh, I missed the sum, The air! Ugh, There's so much to do!" He shouts happily as he glares up at the sun, Jenna laughs as she watches Tyler. "Get up, you'll be buried alive by teenagers otherwise." she reminds him before anyone opens the doors. He nods and points at her. "That's why you're the smart one. You get a star!" He smiles as he stands back up and waits on a bench for Jordan.   
  
Jenna sits next to him and smiles at the ground as she waits, it isn't long before Jordan approaches. "Hey, ready for that ice cream date you promised?" he asks, Jordan chuckles. "Wanna hear the good news or the bad news?" he asks. Tyler thinks for a second before answering. "Good?" Jordan nods. "Okay, Good news is it's not a date. Jenna's here too." Tyler shrugs. "She's our third wheel." Jordan shakes his head. "Are you trying to date all of the Dun's? Who's next? My dad?" he jokes. Tyler gags before apologizing. "Sorry. I mean...You're dad's pretty good looking. He leaving your mom anytime soon?" He jokes along, Jordan laughs before giving him a light push. "Ow." is all Tyler says. Jordan rolls his eyes before speaking again. "Okay, bad news is that I had my car taken away 'cause of my bad grades." he says. Tyler shrugs, "No biggie, we can walk." Jenna shakes her head. "Walk there? In these heels? Honey, you need a better idea." she laughs.  
  
Tyler groans and throws his head back. "Jordan." he complains like a child. He shrugs at Tyler. "I don't know what to do, dude." Jenna looks to the buses as they drive off and she pouts. "Well, there goes my ride home. Y'know...since we're not going for ice cream." she guilt trips Jordan, before looking to Tyler and winking. "Oh, what ever will we do." she says with a fake depressed tone. Tyler winks back before picking her up bridal style and frowning. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take you home like this, but...oh. Ouch, don't think I'll make it with these bruises." he continues to guilt trip Jordan with a faked depressed tone too. Jordan rolls his eyes and sighs. "I'll ask Josh to drop us off, okay? Chill." Jenna cheers. "Yay, Tyler's boyfriend to the rescue." Tyler sets her down and rolls his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend." he defends, she looks back to him and nods. "Riiiiight…" She chuckles. "He's not!" Tyler begins to laugh, even he knows he's a bad liar.  
  
Jordan takes out his phone and calls Josh, as the phone rings he catches Josh by the corner of his eye as he walks to his car. Jordan hangs up and runs towards him. "Hey, Josh!" He shouts as he jogs to his car. Josh turns around looks to the three. "What's up?" he asks his brother. "Hey, you think you could drop us off at the ice cream parlor down the road? Mom took my car so I can't take them." He asks. Josh sighs, he looks like he's going to decline before looking to Tyler. "Yeah, I suppose I could do that." he says, Jordan fist pumps and looks back to Jenna and Tyler. "C'mon, guys! He said yes!" They both smile before making their way to his car. They both don't seem to notice but Tyler can still slightly smell the scent of sex in the backseat.  
  
Jenna smiles and thanks Josh before getting in, Jordan gets in the front seat and Josh smiles at Tyler. Tyler smiles back before getting in. Jordan and him talk about how Laura and Bill are doing back at home while Jenna looks out the window. Tyler lifts his shirt and looks at his stomach, the makeup is starting to slowly come off. He can see the black and blue bruises on his skin. He sighs as he pulls his shirt down again. It isn't long before they reach their destination, Jordan is the first to leave. Jenna leaves and thanks Josh for driving them, he smiles and nods.   
  
Tyler looks at Josh and smiles. "Hope to see you around, Joshua." He says as he opens his door and follows the two up to the booth. Josh hesitantly drives off as they all begin to order. Jenna orders a banana split and a churro, Jordan orders a basic twist cone, Tyler gets a raspberry sundae and a side of fries. They all sit at a wooden table and dig into their deserts. Nobody says a word until Jenna finishes her churro. "So...what are we gonna do? Like for summer? Do we have any plans?" she asks. Jordan Tyler stop eating and look at her. They don't have a clue what their going to do. "Uh...No?" Tyler answers. She chuckles and shrugs before digging into her banana split. Jordan throws his head back and sighs. "Ice cream is better than sex, I'm just saying." He says, Tyler and Jenna both laugh at his comment.

* * *

Tyler, Jenna, and Jordan both did as they said at the ice cream parlor. They did nothing. Tyler sat home and played basketball with Zack when he was willing to, Jenna learned how to cook, and Jordan played video games. They didn't meet up and go to an amusement park or hang out in general. It was a very boring summer for them all, it's quite humorous when they each thought about it. The day the anticipated the most is going to back to school, besides the bullies. There's a lot more activity.  
  
Tyler is sitting in his yard drinking a caprisun staring at his basketball hoop, he's too tired to play but he's too bored not to. Finally a distraction. He looks up to see Jordan and Jenna walking across the court. He smiles widely at the two. "I missed you guys." He says, they both smile and sit beside him. "Yeah, We miss you too, Ty." Jenna says as she sits. "School starts in two days, isn't that lame? It's like we were there like...not even a week ago." Jordan says. Tyler laughs. "It's been like, two and a half months." Jordan shrugs, "I've got nothing to do so I called this thing up." he points to Jenna, she gasps and slaps his finger as she laughs. "She missed you so we came here to see ya." He says. Tyler smiles and looks at the ground. "Hey, wanna hear something funny though?" Jordan asks. Tyler looks back up to him and hums. "I imagine you haven't seen it cause you don't have a computer but the school emailed us and said the first week is gonna be spirit week." he says. Tyler groans a little before continuing to listen. "The first day of school is gender-swap day. So guys wear dresses and such and girls wear basketball shorts or buttons ups." He says. Tyler laughs and looks at Jenna. "You excited to wear a jock strap?" she gags at the comment and shakes her head. "I'm not gonna do that! Gross!" She begins to laugh.  
  
"I'll probably wear my dad's church clothes or something like that." Jenna says to the two. Jordan hums and nods. "I'll do the same I guess, My mom has some pretty snazzy dresses." he laughs, Tyler listens to them before thinking. "Wait, you're not joking? You're not pranking me so I'll embarrass myself the first day, right?" he asks, he has to admit. He's pretty concerned, it's never something the school's done before. "No, Ty. We wouldn't do that to you. This is serious." Jordan informs. Tyler smiles and nods at the thought of dressing up. He's never had the confidence to do it before but he's always wanted to. He looks over to Jenna and smiles. "Jenna, We should go shopping. I don't have anything." he says, she sits up further to see Tyler over Jordan and she hums. "Doesn't your mom have something you could wear?" she asks. "Well, yeah but I wanna be dressy not look like a maid from the 60's." he says, Jenna laughs at him before nodding. "Let's go then, You coming Jordan?" she asks as she stands up, Tyler stands up and runs inside to grab his keys.  
  
Jordan and Jenna wait patiently for Tyler to come back, Jordan mostly complains about going in the first place. He's always forces to go with his mom when she goes shopping, he can't imagine this being any different. Tyler comes out of his house with a smile on his face and keys in hand, "Let's go, ladies." he says as he walks to his car in the driveway, Jenna is quick to her feet, Jordan groans and he slowly stands. "Not a lady, Ty guy." he says before limping to the car like a zombie.  
  
Once they all get in the car, Tyler starts it up. The ac blows coldly on their faces and the radio begins to resume his music. He forgot he had that CD in here. He scatters to shut the radio off and he blushes out of embarrassment. Jenna giggles a little, "Was...Was that NSYNC?" she asks. Tyler runs his hand over his face and sighs. "No it-it...Yeah, it was." he sighs out of defeat, Jenna giggles again and turns the radio back on. "Well turn it up, big bro!" she smiles, Tyler's eyes light up and he smiles too. He gladly turn the knob and they both sing at the top of their lungs as they drive to the mall with Jordan covering his ears in the back seat.

* * *

"Tyler, baby! You gotta get up." His mother shouts from behind his door, he mumbles back to her that he'll get up in his sleep as he tries his best to awake him self. His eyes open slightly to see the clock beside his bed shining bright numbers.  
  
**_7:15 AM_**  
  
 He sighs as he slowly sits up and rubs his eyes, he smacks his lips a few times before swaying his legs to the side of the bed and grabbing his glasses. He stands up and he lazily walks to the bathroom regardless of the fact that he's still in his boxers. He brushes his teeth and fixes his bed hair, he's never realized how much worse its gotten since he's been letting his hair grow longer. He's not too sure how long it is before he decides to shave it all off. He finishes fixing it then walks back to his room and putting on fluffy, blue floral sweater on underneath a flowy black skirt he bought. He admires his outfit in his reflection, he sways his hips back and forth to sway the skirt about. He's never felt prettier.  
  
He puts on his shoes and grabs his bag before walking downstairs and grabbing a waffle from the toaster and running out the door, his mom shouts at his about not having enough time to sit down and eat with the family for breakfast but he ignores her as he runs to his car to go pick up Jordan. It's about a 15 minute drive but it's worth the drive to see him walk out of the house with a black dress that ends right above his knees with a thick bow wrapped around his waist. Tyler laughs to himself as he walks to the car, Jordan sits in the passenger and sighs. "This is embarrassing but if I get Friday off? It's worth it." he sighs as he looks to Tyler. "You...Whoa, no offense but that looks really natural for you. You look nice." he compliments. Tyler blushes and smiles. "Thanks, Ms. Dun." he says, Jordan rolls his eyes. "Stop calling me a lady." he complains, Tyler laughs as he pulls out of the driveway and heads to school. The drive there takes only 6 but they still spend the time talking about how much the hate going back.  
  
Tyler parks his car in the lot and steps out, he laughs at some of the people walking around. He wouldn't think the football players would participate too, it's kind of flattering to see them in velvet dresses rather than their jerseys. He makes his way to the doors and he sees Jenna with a button-up, large pants, suspenders, and a fedora on her head as she greets them. "You look like you work for the newspapers out in New York." he says as she hugs him. "I know that's criticism but I'll take it as a compliment." she giggles as she gives Jordan a hug. "Want some breakfast?" she asks, Tyler shakes his head but Jordan agrees. "Be right back, Joseph." Jenna says as Jordan follows her to the cafeteria. Tyler leans up against the wall near the office and he closes his eyes. He missed the environment, maybe even the classes themselves.  
  
His thought are cut off by someone opening the office door, Tyler crosses his arms and watches the teacher come out. He's surprised but the hair, he wouldn't think the school board would really allow a teacher to dye their hair. The color is a beautiful faded blue, sort of like the sky on a foggy spring day. He smiles at the shade and blushes before the teacher looks his way, his heartbeat escalates as his eyes reach Josh's. His eyes widen and he remains frozen in his place. Josh smirks at him before walking to his classroom. Tyler exhales heavily at the sight, he's never felt like this before. He doesn't understand the feelings he has in his heart, sort of like a fluttering feeling. He also slightly feels like throwing up. Josh stops walking and smiles, "Mr. Joseph, haven't seen you in a while. How was your summer?" he asks. Tyler is frozen in place with his jaw dropped. "J-Jo....Josh?" he asks, Josh chuckles and smiles at the boy.  
  
"You alright, kid?" he laughs, Tyler nods hesitantly. He hasn't thought about Josh since the last he'd seen him at the ice cream shack. He hates that Josh is here but he can't keep his eyes off of him. "I-I-I...Yes, Y-Yes. I'm okay." he chuckles at his nervousness. He's never been so scared to talk to someone in his life. Josh notices it and smiles, "Why so nervous? No need to be scared of me." he reassures. Tyler scoffs playfully and smiles, Josh takes the silence as an opportunity to look Tyler up and down. "You look... _very_ nice, that skirt is glamorous on you." he compliments, Tyler blushes and sway his hips to make the skirt swing side to side. "O-Oh, Thanks." he chuckles. "So, what brings you back? Thought you were gonna take a year off?" Tyler asks, Josh shrugs. "Eh, was going to but...I couldn't take myself away from you. Even though I did, I have a lot family business back home. It's a tight squeeze but we both know that's never stopped me before." he says, Tyler's cheeks are quick to be painted crimson.  
  
Josh chuckles at him before rubbing his shoulder, "Lighten up, kid. It's gonna be a long year." he chuckles before walking off. Tyler stands frozen with his knees slowly going weak and an embarrassing erection growing under his skirt. "You okay, dude? You look like you just witnessed a murder." Jenna says as she walks up to Tyler with a donut in hand. He shakes himself of out the trance and covers himself as he looks to them, "I-I'm okay. Just saw an old face." he says, Jenna nods. "Was it Aaron?" she asks, Tyler shakes his head. He nearly forgot about him. "N-No, I...I don't remember who it was. It doesn't matter." he says, Jenna shrugs as she bites into her donut. Tyler snags it from her hands and nervously stuffs his face, he can't believe he has to put up with this.

* * *

He has Geometry for his first hour now, he shares it with a bunch of people he doesn't know. He for sure knows he doesn't want to make friends with any of them. The two worst things ever, stereotypes and math in the morning. He sighs as he looks up to the clock and sees that there's still forty minutes left, he rolls his eyes as he waits for the hours to pass by.  
  
Nothing interesting happens until his fifth hour, he has English this hour. It's his favorite subject...well, it used to be at least. He finds his assigned seat and looks up to the board. A teacher stands up from their desk and walks in front of the board and Tyler notices the blue, his heart stops as he locks eye contact with him. "Good afternoon, class. I am Mr. Dun, you can call me Josh if you want but I am your English 11 teacher. Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves and tell one fact about yourself just so you can get to know your class mates better." he says, Tyler's breathing escalates as he realizes he's going to be suck with him yet another year. Tyler raises his hand.  
  
"Um...Yes-" he looks down at his sheet of paper as if he didn't already know him. "Tyler?" he says, Tyler rolls his eyes and puts his hand down. "How in hell are you an English teacher? Seriously, you were a music teacher?" Tyler complains. Josh chuckles and licks his lips. "I reckon I've told you about being an English teacher before, so you best let me know when you need extra credit for when you fail my class pathetically." he says, the whole class ooh's at him. Tyler finds it humorous that they don't understand what he's hinting at. He blushes and sinks down in his seat.   
  
"Yes sir." he mumbles, he can see Josh blush slightly before looking to someone in the front of the room. "Okay, let's start with you." he says, Tyler doesn't listen to anybody. He couldn't care less about them, instead he leans his elbows on his desk and chews on his eraser as he stares at Josh. He's properly beautiful. He barely realizes it's his turn, he stands up and feels everybody's eyes on him. "Hi, my name is Tyler and I've been often told I have a dirty mouth but sometimes it comes in handy." he winks to Josh before sitting down. "What?! I meant I can be a jackass when I need to be." he says defensibly when people start to look at him uncomfortably. Josh knows that isn't what he meant and begins to sweat under the collar, he blushes embarrassed as he realizes that Tyler can visibly can see what he's doing to him. "Um...N-Next, please." he says nervously.  
  
Tyler crosses his arms and smirks as the class passes by quickly. The bell rings and he stands up slowly, he turns his back to Josh as he bends over and grabs his backpack. He chuckles as he hears Josh speak. "Tyler, I need to speak with you." a few people laugh and ooh at Tyler as if he's in trouble. He smiles and puts his bag on his desk, "I need to get to my sixth hour, Mr. Dun." he says with an innocent tone. "Hey, don't ya have one too?" he says with a cocky expression. " **Tyler.** " he says sturdily. Tyler slumps back and rolls his eyes. "What?"   
  
"You know what you were doing. You missed me didn't you?" he asks as he leans on top of the desk in front of Tyler's. Tyler scoffs even though it's the truth, he's been trying so hard to make It obvious. "You're next hour can wait and no, I don't have one myself. We have 65 minutes to talk, so start talking." he says, Tyler has always admired his dominance. "Whatcha want to hear?" he asks as he sits on top of his desk. Josh smiles as he walks towards Tyler. "Start with the flirting during class. I noticed you sucking your thumb while maintaining eye contact." he says, Tyler chuckles and bites his lip. "You like that?" he asks seductively. "Never said I didn't." Josh says as he puts a hand on either side of his legs. Tyler spreads them a little wider as Josh stands in between them. "Well, good. I like to make you nervous, it's cute to see you up there trying to keep your eyes off of me." he says quietly. Josh chuckles and walks away to close the door, Tyler never realized Josh's new room didn't have windows.   
  
Josh comes back to Tyler and surprises him with a rough kiss, Tyler's eyes widen at the bold move but he slowly melts into the kiss and gives in. He wraps his arms around Josh's neck and pulls him closer, trying to gain as much friction he can. Josh notices and is quick to run his hand down Tyler's body and rub over his erection through his skirt. "Love this on you, you look so fucking sexy." he curses into Tyler's ear. Tyler moans, he misses his fire so much. He leans his head back and begs for touch of any kind. "Fuck me, Josh. P-Please, I need you." he begs, Josh smirks as he kisses Tyler's neck, his hands run up Tyler's body and they squeeze every bit of it as he can.  
  
Tyler looks down at Josh as he pulls Tyler's panties down and holds Tyler's legs on his shoulders and licks a stripe over his hold, Tyler gasps and throws his head back. He holds a hand over mouth to hold back his moans as Josh slips a finger in, He doesn't even mind that he's missing U.S history.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a long one-shot but then I said "Fuck it." and made it a chapter fic :D


End file.
